Hitzuzen
by Aquae
Summary: Cuando Sakura Kinomoto, Naruto Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha, perdien alguien valioso en su vida terminan siendo los mejores amigos. Juntos llegan a un colegio distinto...
1. El viaje

**_Eto... _**

**_Ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia son míos, algunos de las Fantasticas Chicas CLAMP y otros de Kishimoto-sensei. Este fic no es de uso comercial ni esta a la venta, no lo copien ni lo impriman para usos maleficos, solo si estan dispuestos a recibir las consecuencias... _**

**_¡¡Algún parecido con la realidad no es casualidad es algo inevitable, de veras!!_**

-

La primera vez que te vi no eras nada especial

La segunda vez me pareciste lindo

Y a la tercera me enamore al ver tu dulce mirada Que en mis ojos posabas …

-

Hitzuzen…. El destino en que solo pocos creen…

Capitulo 1 El viaje

Era ella una linda joven tes blanca ojos verdes, pelo castaño entre claro y oscuro, brillante y largo; buen cuerpo, bonita cara, buenos sentimientos y no muy alta, pero lo suficiente para ser una colegiala en un colegio muy prestigiado de Kyoto . Era bien distraída que no se daba cuenta de que muchos de los jovenes de cursos inferiores y superiores estaban enamorados de ella no solo porque era linda si no que al hablarle tenia una dulzura que endulzaba hasta el profesor mas amargado. Pero todo cambio cuando sus primo, los mejores amigos que había tenido en toda su vida tuvieron que mudarse a Tokio. Uno de ellos tenia tes blanca, alto, pelo rubio, ojos azules realmente guapo. El otro tes mas blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro, alto. Los la querían mucho, compartían el mismo sentimiento de ser mejores amigos. A ninguno les gustaba la idea de estar separados así que cuando ella supo la noticia le rogo a su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, que le diera permiso de irse con su tío, hermano de su madre, Minato Namikaze. El dudo mucho de para darle permiso Pero también sabia que era muy apegada a sus primos y ellos la protegían igual o mas que su hermano. Nadeshiko Kinomoto su madre sabia que su hermano no la defraudaría y que su hija sufriría mucho al separarse de sus primos así que convenció a su esposo y los cuatro partieron hacia Tokio. Esa día ellos lo recuerdan bien, estaba nublado y parecía llover, todo estaba triste..

- Sakura-chan!! Kinomoto-san! – Se escucho a lo lejos un grupo de jovenes quienes lloraban al saber que se iba a ir, eran todos los amigos de la infancia que ella poseía - Te queremos mucho, no lo olvides. Toma te doy mi dije de la amistad – dijo su mejor amiga, Meiling Lee.

- Pero, MeiLing-chan es tu dije favorito! – respondió Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– Lo se por eso quise que mi mejor amiga se lo lleve ademas tengo dos y mientras tengas este se que seremos amigas por siempre! – Meiling prosiguió.

- Sasuke-kun- se voltio y beso al joven de ojos negros… – Siempre me gustaste desde que nos volvimos buenos amigos, nunca te lo dije ya que sabia que me ibas a rechazar! Pero ya que te vas ya no seré rechazada! – solo sonrío con una ojos de tristeza.

El joven se quedo estupefacto, asombrado de lo que había hecho, la que siempre estuvo con los tres, la mejor amiga de ellos lo había besado nunca pensó que lo haría pero el la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso que le quito el aliento.

Sakura siempre había sabido que a su amiga le gustaba su primo pero nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle si sentía el mismo sentimiento que su amiga. Ella no lo podía creer pero se logro desprender de ese beso tan encantador y le dijo - ¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?

Por que no quise arruinar nuestra buena amistad y también … -

Pero unos gritos de tristeza lo interrumpieron eran muchas jovencitas de varias edades y se abalanzaron a el joven. – Naruto-kun por que nos dejas!!- Te queremos mucho!! – Sasuke-kun No te vayas por favor!!- Todas lo besuqueaban.

MeinLing se ruborizaba de enojo!!- Tontas niñas del club de Fans! Es solo un chico mas no tiene nada de especial!!- gruño.

–Meinling-chan pero si a ti gusta- Sakura le respondió! – Baka – dijo enojada la ella.

Naruto haciéndose el "Cool" dijo - no se preocupen Todavía no han oído nada del gran Naruto Namikaze!! – Las chicas se derretían por el. Eso era lo que le encantaba a Sakura de su primo nunca era serio y siempre salía con alguna tontería que siempre la hacia reír, en cambio a Meiling le resultaba tonto y le pegaba en el hombro como lo iba hacer en ese instante se dio cuenta que el chico de ojos negros le dijo…

-Meiling! – tornándose serio y mirando fijamente a la joven quien se sentía incomoda al verlo. Y el ojos azules le dijo -Meiling-chan… Amor de lejos… Felices los cuatro!-

- Bakaaaaa! – grito la joven golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara.

– Naruto-niichan - dijo Sakura riendo y volviéndose seria. - por que eres tan cruel-

-Meiling-chan solo bromeaba- Mientras el ojos negros la miró otra vez a los ojos- Eres y serás mi mejor amiga pero nuestro amor no pudo ser. Ademas tu sales con Kiba mi mejor amigo quien esta realmente enamorado de ti y al que tu también sientes atracción hacia el, más que cuando estas con migo. Acuérdate de que el nunca dejo que lloraras por mi.-

Meiling al escuchar eso sonrío y recordó todo lo que había vivido con el, con Kiba Inusuka.

Sakura sabia todo eso pero no entendía los sentimientos de Meiling sabia que ella estaba enamorada de su primo pero no podía creer que también estaba enamorada de Kiba, ella solo decía que salía con Kiba por que era dulce y tierno.

Mientras tanto todos los amigos de Naruto empezaron a llegar entre ellos Kiba quien sabia lo que su mejor amigo había hecho. Todos los amigos empezaron a hablar con el y Sakura tomo de la mano a su amiga y le dijo desconcertada.

- Meiling-chan por que no me habías dicho que te… - Meiling interrumpió.

– Ni yo entendía mis sentimientos… y cuando Sasuke-kun me beso sentí como si estuviera besando a un hermano. Pero ayer que bese a Kiba-kun sentí lo que esperaba sentir con Sasuke-kun el tenia razón! No se como pero lo tenia!-

A lo lejos se escuchaba mucho alboroto – Sasuke-kun es mas lindo que Naruto-kun- - Que dices no Naruto-kun es mas lindo!!- Sasuke-kun- -No! Naruto-kun!- Los clubs de fans de ambas estaban armando gran alboroto. En el colegio los dos eran los mas atractivos y tenian un club de fans, a Sasuke no le importaba, lo único que le gustaba era hablar con Sakura, le parecía una estupidez, mientras que a Naruto le encantaba y lo disfrutaba, Sakura solo se reía de los dos. Luego se escucho a lo lejos un montón de voces masculinas eran muchos de los alumnos del colegio donde ellos iban, empezaron a decirle a Sakura cuanto la querían y que la iban a extrañar todos le llevaron una rosa o algún peluche para que ella los recordara ella no entendía por que y en eso

Meiling le dijo.. – Baka! Si que eres distraida. Estos chicos siempre habian estado enamorados de ti pero nunca te diste cuenta!!- Sakura sorprendia solo los abrazaba y se preguntaba como y donde iba a colocar todos los obsequios.

Nadeshiko sabiendo muy bien del corazón de su hija dijo: - No te preocupes todos los obsequios Irán hasta Tokio- Sakura solo sonrío ella conocía a todos los que le regalaban cosas, era raro que no sintiera nada por ninguno nunca se había enamorado era triste para ella pensar en ello…

VUELO 5 POR FAVOR ABORDAR EN EL PUERTA OESTE – Se oyo en los altavoces.

Nadeshiko al oírlo sintió que su joya mas preciada se iba y no sabia cuando volveria, abrazo fuertemente a Minato y le dijo que cuidara mucho de su hija!! Dándole un beso en la mejia! Fujitaka le dio un apretón de manos y le encomendó lo mismo.

Después se fueron hacia su hija. –Sabes que siempre estaremos aquí y si tienes algún problema sabes que cuentas con nosotros y te amamos Sakura. – Ella trataba de contener las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos verdes.

Sasuke en cambio empezó a hablar con Meiling. – Sasuke-kun gracias por despejar mis dudas nunca pensé que tu no serias al que yo amaba y que el menos esperado robaría mi corazón - se voltio para ver Kiba y le dio un tierno beso a Sasuke en la mejilla. Sasuke se fue con sus tios.

-Naruto-kun también te quiero mucho a ti y te voy a extrañar-agrego.-Te recordare como mi mejor amigo!- Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Te quiero mucho amiga – dijo el y fue a donde sus fans. A ustedes las quiero! Por eso le dare algo muy especial un beso a cada una!- Todas se derretían por el pero Sasuke en cambio no dijo nada!- Sasuke-niichan no seas malo despidete de ellas!!- Sasuke se apeno de que Sakura le dijera eso y dijo- Jane Chicas!- Todas se derretían pero muchas tomaron las camaras de los celulares y le tomaron muchas fotos.

Naruto-kun tomate fotos con nosotras- Naruto tratando de superar a Sasuke dijo- Es difícil poderse despedir de tan adorables, lindas y hermosas niñas, pero yo siempre las llevare en el fondo de mi corazón por que nunca te puedes olvidar de tanta dulzura!-

-Baka!-Sasuke dijo volteando la mirada. Las chicas de ambos clubs no le pusieron atención y empezaron a mira Naruto fijamente como si fuera el niño mas romantico de todos- Y por eso les quiero decir que… las amo!- termino la ultima frase con tanta ternura que todas acordaron que Naruto era el mas lindo de los dos!-

Le tomaron fotos y empezaron a llorar de que se iban!- Los queremos mucho- se escuchaban gritos!.

Sakura fue a donde su mejor amiga que era realmente incondicional, se abrazaron y sonrieron tratando de no llorar.

– Nos veremos pronto Sakura-chan, Te quiero mucho.!!- Sakura asintió y le dijo – Hasta pronto Meiling-chan te quiero igual. -

Los cuatro llegaron al avión y este empezó a elevarse. En el avión Sakura sabia que no debía preguntarle a su primo pero el respondió como si supiera lo que ella iba a preguntar.

- Nunca me gusto Meiling- - Pero la…- trato de preguntar Sakura pero Sasuke hablo antes y continuo antes de que ella pudiera terminar la pregunta.

– Pero ella parecía estar enamorada de Sasuke, parecía por que cuando estaba con ella a solas, ella cambiaba pero no a una persona enamorada si no a una hermana tratando de comprender a su hermano- Meiling siendo hija de tres hermanas nunca había tenido tanta confianza con un joven y ella podía hablar con el libremente!-

Sakura sintiendo pena por su amiga dijo- Wow no pensé que sabias tanto de los sentimientos de una mujer!! Naruto-niichan. Pero los conocían demasiado a Naruto como para creerle eso!. Y lo miraron fijamente tratando de que sacarle la verdad.

Naruto no aguanto mas y dijo - Esta bien ayer me lo dijo Shino! Y se lo dije al teme–

Sasuke asintió. - ¿¡¿¡Como que Teme?!?!

Sakura sonriente le pregunto a Sasuke tornándose seria hacia el. – Pero te gustaba Meiling-chan? –

- No. Pero tampoco quería lastimarla- contesto el.

- Sakura sonriente le dijo- Son tan lindos y unos bakas lo sabian – y los abrazo. Sasuke tratando de dejar ese tipo de ambiente sabiendo que se estaba sonrojando y que su padre, Minato, se hacia el dormido para escuchar,

Diciendo -te quiero… - le empezo a revolver el cabello a Sakura – despeinada –

-Noooo!!! Naruto-niichan!! - Empezaron a jugar felizmente como si fueran hermanos lo mejores hermanos del mundo…

Minato mientras tanto sonrió y los dos se dieron cuenta que los estaba escuchando y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas hasta que pidiera piedad.

Pero en eso una aeromoza paso y se percato del problema y se quedo viendo el acto…

Después de cinco segundos los cuatro voltearon como si alguien los estuviera observando y se dieron cuenta de que era la aeromoza. Los tres pidiendo disculpas y sonrojados como si fueran niños que fueran regañados por la mamá.

Los tres se calmaron en es empezó a llover Sakura solo quería dormir por que sabia que donde iba no le resultaría fácil adaptarse. Pero bien al mismo tiempo se contradecía sabia que se le iba a ser fácil tenia la compañía de sus primos los que siempre compartían secretos, algunos pequeños amores y tristezas que hacían fortalecer la amistad y el cariño, ella siempre les preguntaba por que ellos sabian, era hombre de todas formas, nunca ella dudo de ellos. Naruto era un payaso, le encantaba hacerla reír y también se metia en pleitos, y Sasuke era callado, maduro y tierno con ella, pero los dos muchas veces tenian sus diferencias y se peleaban "Hombres al fin" pensó, y prosiguió hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, pero no siempre fue asi se acordo cuando conoció a Naruto.

Niño tímido, triste, distraído con una sonrisa distante y triste. El motivo de su tristeza y timidez era porque había tenido un gran problema en otra ciudad de Japón en ese entonces sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención al pequeño Naruto, el no tenia amigos por que no le iba bien en los estudios y uno de los profesores quería tomar venganza de su padre Minato por que cuando ellos habián sido jovenes Minato venció a aquel profesor en la universidad.

Madara Uchiha, era el mejor alumno que un profesor pudiese tener era tan inteligente, tan aplicado y tan diferente a los demas lo cual lo demostraba y eso hacia que no muchos alumnos les cayera bien pero ese día Madara Uchiha cometió un terrible error, al tratar de que todos los profesores le hicieran caso solo a el dejo por detrás estudiar y entraba a robar los examenes a la sala de maestros y ese día un chico de primer año lo vio..

En su afán de no ser descubierto amenazo al chico en matarlo y empezó a golpearlo pero Minato iba pasando por ahí y vio como Madara apaleaba a ese pobre chico. El lo detuvo, pero Madara no queria testigos así que golpeo a Minato, pero el logro esquivarlo y trato de convencerlo de que no siguiera que lo único que iba lograr era ser expulsado pero Madara no hizo caso y siguió pero ese fue el fin.

Hashirama Senju entro en ese instante el Fundador de la Prestigiosa universidad "Konoha". Madara fue expulsado y era obvio que toda la culpa se la hecho al maldito que lo provoco!

Se grabo bien su nombre -Namikaze Minato algun día tendre mi venganza…- dijo.

Eso hizo que el pequeño Naruto sufriera toda la ira que se había aumentado con el pasar de los años.

Las primeras tres semanas de clases hizo que el niño fuera sintiendo confianza y hacia que el niño fuera su alumno preferido pero era todo parte de su plan para que el niño sufriera igual que como el sufrió ese día..

Al principio de la cuarta semana todo empezó…

Paso lista igual que todos los días pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto Uzumaki estaba ausente. Exactamente ese día Naruto no había llegado su madre estaba muy ocupada en el Hospital pero se acordó de su pequeño hijo que tenia que llegar a tiempo a su escuela mientras tanto su padre tenia mucho que escribir en su libro y al mismo tiempo dirigir una firma de abogados muy grande en la cual era la mano derecha del jefe. Naruto ya estaba listo estaba con su niñera…

- Taho- san -dijo una tierna voz de un niño – hoy es lunes y o-to-chan y o-ka-chan no han pasado a traerme creo que se han olvidado de mi.

- Naruto-kun no te preocupes llegaras a tiempo y sabes que ellos nunca se olvidarian de ti. Así que hay que estar feliz. 'Que niño tan responsable' penso Taho Mitsuki mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño rubio.

Se escucho la bocina de un auto. Naruto salto de alegria sabia que era su madre reconocia el sonido de esa bocina en cualquier parte. Salio corriendo y se despidio de Taho.

Llegaron a la escuela un poco tarde pero no importo Naruto sabia que su profesor se lo iba a perdonar por ser el preferido de su maestro. Pero al entrar todo fue diferente el profesor lo miro con tanta decepción que parecía un entierro. Naruto sin sabe nada de lo que tramaba el malvado profesor dijo poniendo una mano sobre su su cabeza – Uchiha-sensei perdon por llegar tarde es que…- -No tienes disculpas pense que ibas a ser un gran alumno Naruto-kun!- interrumpio Madara. Naruto se sintio mal de ser juzgado así y penso de que era porque llego tarde pero luego en el día lo empezaba humillar frente a toda la clase y se sentia mal por el hecho de pasar a ser la burla de todo la clase.

Los días pasaron y el profesor seguía haciéndole la vida miserable, luego todos los amigos que poco a poco se acercaban a el lo dejaron por ser "el mal ejemplo" eso era lo que Madara Uchiha había dicho siempre que hacia algo mal después empezó a ser el payaso de la clase para ser aceptado solo poseia una amiga que no era Sakura Kinomoto era una niña dulce y timida pelo negro corto tes blanca y que Naruto nunca olvidaria pero por alguna razon no podia acordarse de su nombre por mas que lo intentara. Después de ese año sus padres se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal con naruto y decidieron dejar de ser adictos al trabajo y pensar mas en su hijo por que llegaban notas de su profesor que el era una mala influencia para los demas alumnos, Minato quizó hablar con el profesor pero Naruto decia que el unico culpable de eso era el 'Naruto'.

La dulce niña, la única amiga que Naruto tenia repentinamente tuvo que mudarse Naruto no lo quería podía creer pero tenía que aceptarlo. Cuando se despidió de la niña ella le regalo dos cosas un colgante que tenia una gema verde muy extraña y un beso. Fue el primer beso de Naruto obsequiado por una niña. Pero nunca mas supo de amiga…

Se mudaron Kyoto donde Sakura vivía y la metieron a la misma escuela que ella. Todavía se acordaba el día en que lo conoció era un niño intranquilo siempre tratando de ser aceptado.

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze encantado de conocerlos. - Mis tíos se miraban bien preocupados sabian que el no era así. Pero yo nunca lo habia conocido y me presente – Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto encantada de conocerte Naruto- nunca me gustaron los prefijos formales. Me acuerdo lo que me dijo o-ka-chan – Sakura el se esta mudando a otro lugar y es muy difícil adaptarse a un nuevo lugar así que tratalo como si fuera tu hermano.- La mire y dije – pero touya-niichan siempre me molesta el tambien me va a molestar!!- O-ka-chan solo sonrió y dijo- Espero que te lleves bien con tu primo. Ve y preguntale si quiere jugar!- Hai-conteste!! Sakura sonrió levemente y abrió los ojos para ver si alguien la habia visto. Los cerro nuevamente!. 'Touya-niichan era malo con migo pero ayudo a Naruto-niichan a tener mas confianza en el! Y después de ese año mis tios estaban mas felices por que reconocieron a su hijo!! Yo me sentia feliz de alfin el fuera normal aunque para mi era igual solo un poco mas payaso. Me encantaba que me hiciera reir siempre andaba detrás de el riendo y ensuciándonos!

A medida el tiempo pasaba nos hacíamos mas confidentes y me empezó a contar todo lo que ese maldito 'Madara Uchiha' le hizo pero siempre que estaba triste le cantaba para que se alegrara.-

Luego empezó a recordar como conoció a Sasuke…

Niño aun mas tímido, profundamente triste como si nunca pudiera ser feliz… Su historia era mas triste que la de Naruto, el profesor de Naruto era tío de Sasuke. Sasuke tenia una típica familia japonesa el hermano mayor era el jefe, pero a Sasuke no le importaba ya que lo quería mucho y era su mejor amigo le compartía todo sus secretos, pero todo cambio cuando a la vida de ellos llego el tío, al principio el era bueno y los engañaba a todos, el había llegado a esa ciudad por que los empleos que tenia nunca duraban mucho pero ninguno de la familia sabia por que, pero lo acogieron como si fuera uno mas de la familia. El era un gran actor y ganaba fácilmente la confianza de Sasuke pero, la confianza de Itachi era distinta y no confiaba mucho en el, pero en cambio hasta los padres eran confidentes en el. Eso fue el fin de su vida tranquila…

Madara sabia que la familia tenia una buena herencia e hizo que mandaran a Itachi a estudiar al extranjero, a Sasuke le parecio muy difícil aceptarlo, Itachi no lo podía creer, sus padres aceptaron felizmente, Itachi suplico que no lo mandaran, no quería dejar al pequeño Sasuke en manos de esa mala persona pero nadie le creía. Y tubo que mudarse, Sasuke lo supero poco a poco pero Madara empezó a meter cizaña entre los padres y dia con dia los padres no se soportaban.

Madara los hizo llegar a tal punto que se odiaban a morir. Y aprovecho esos momentos para asesinar a la madre, y luego al padre. Sasuke venia del colegio y vio que su casa estaba llena cercada, lleno de policias y cuando logro entrar vio que sus padres estaban cubiertos por una manta blanca. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero no sabia que. La herencia de los uchiha paso a manos de Madara aunque Sasuke no entendía nada, pero pudo hablar con su hermano, el dijo que no confiara en Madara el no era una buena persona y cuando el pudiera regresaría. Minato se dio cuenta ya que era un amigo de los Uchihas así que hablo con el pequeño Sasuke y le dijo que cuando no se sintiera comodo le hablara el lo iba a acoger en su casa como su propio hijo ademas tenia un hijo de la misma edad que el y que encajaría perfectamente en la casa de el. Al momento de fallecer sus padres se volvio bien reservado solo una buena amiga lo comprendia y era muy apegada a el, era su mejor amiga en ese instante. Madara trato de gastar toda la herencia de los Uchiha pero en el testamento estaba claro que hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad podría gastar la herencia. Madara no podía creer que se había ensuciado las manos, por eso se desquitaba con Sasuke.

El año en que le dio clases a Naruto, lo escucho hablando con uno de sus secuaces el no podía creerlo y por eso Madara le golpio, los vecinos escucharon y llamaron a la policia sin que este se diera cuenta, cuando casi lo iba a matar llego la policia. El niño delato a Madara y le dieron una cadena perpetua. Sasuke estaba destruido y lo peor es que no tenia a nadie, solo su hermano pero no podía regresarse por que sus padres no le podían dar un pase para poder salir. Minato que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y que Sasuke estaba solo, lo llevo consigo para Kyoto. Sasuke no tubo otra opción que dejar a su mejor amiga a lo que lo obsequio un liston para el cabello a lo que ella lo guardo como un tesoro. Y se despidio…

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- -al igual que Nartuto-niichan, Mis tíos se miraban bien preocupados sabian que el había pasado por algo bien malo. Touya-niichan siempre los hizo sentirse mejor, les daba confianza y eso hacia que yo también me sintiera mejor el era bien bueno con el pero siempre me molestaba. Itachi le pregunto a Sasuke-niichan para saber si quería irse hacia Inglaterra, pero después que tenia nuestra compañía se sentía mejor y pensaba que era mejor quedarse con sus mejores amigos y su nueva familia.

-Como han cambiado Naruto-niichan y Sasuke-niichan!!- murmullo Sakura en voz un poco baja.

Naruto que no podía dormir en el viaje logro escuchar lo que murmuro. Eso le hizo recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde su infancia y como había cambiado.

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, encantada de conocerte!- - eso fue lo que dijo en aquel entonces, después de

que mi personalidad cambio tanto por ese profesor, y que mi amiga se mudara no pensé que llegaría a tener mi propia personalidad de vuelta.

Pero ella también ha cambiado, sufriendo constantemente de ataques de asma por los animales y el polen de las flores… Eso la hacia entristecerse y me parecía que si ella estaba triste yo debía arreglar eso… - Naruto sonrío por un momento. – Siempre ayudando a las personas pero a veces sentía que la enfermedad no la podía soportar, en esos momentos yo sabia que debía hacerla reír faltaba muy a menudo pero ella no quería faltar nunca por eso hacia lo posible para recuperarse no le gustaba estar sin amigos en especial sin mi, había veces que no estaba triste por su enfermedad… su historia era distinta a la mía, pero yo no comprendía y por que a veces parecía estar en la luna, pero todo eso cambio cuando ya la confianza era mayor. Antes de que yo apareciera en la vida de ella su enfermedad no se había desarrollado y tenía un amigo… como se llamaba..- se rasco la cabeza y siguió pensando- realmente soy malo con los nombres, en fin ese niño era el mejor amigo que había tenido desde hace mas de dos años, y tenían mucha confianza entre ellos y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, a Touya no le parecia la idea de que pasaran tiempo juntos, - Naruto puso una mano en su mentón- me pregunto por que- con la otra mano se rasco la cabeza-

- pero el empezó a tener una enfermedad muy grave.- continuo.

- Te vas a mejorar verdad!- - le preguntaba Sakura todos los días- - Claro- -pero su mirada era distante como si sabía que eso no iba a pasar- Al principio empezaba a faltar tres días a al semena pero Sakura siempre iba a su casa a visitarlo. Después de todo era su mejor amigo y lo quería ver todos los días. A medida que pasaba el tiempo faltaba más días y eso la entristecía pero ella no dejaba de desanimarse y llevaba postres que mi tío hacía, no comía para dárselo a su querido amigo, Touya siempre se enojaba que ella hiciera eso me pregunto porque, los pensamientos de ella eran que si comía cosas mejores se mejoraría. – siguió pensando Naruto.

- Te pondrás mejor, sabes le estoy pidiendo a kami que te cure todo lo malo!- -Gracias- -contestaba el, pero siempre su mirada quedaba distante. Después de mucho la vida de ese niño empezaba a normalizarse ya iba a clases constantemente y se sentía mejor cada día. Sakura se sentía feliz de que su mejor amigo ya estuviera curado, ella sentía que sus oraciones estaban dando frutos y que el ya no estaría enfermo nunca más. Los días transcurrieron y ellos se hacían mejores amigos cada día, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y la felicidad de Sakura era felicidad de ese niño quien parecía que la enfermedad no había terminado como Sakura pensaba, pero eso no impedía que ellos siguieran felices.-

Sasuke empezó a pensar cuando la navidad llego….

-En navidad todo cambio… Los dos acordaron darle un regalo al otro y Sakura pensó que lo mejor para darle a su amigo era algo hecho por ella así que le pidió ayuda a su madre ella era sabia hacer muchas manualidades y le propuso hacer un osito de peluche a lo cual Sakura accedió sin problemas trabajaron hasta la noche de navidad, se iban a encontrar en el templo de la ciudad.

En el día acordado los dos se presentaron, ellos estaban felices de que pudieran estar juntos. Entregaron sus regalos y se dieron cuenta que los dos habían hecho un osito de peluche y el le dio un conejo.- Cursi- volteando los ojos mientras lo pensaba- para conmemorar ese evento Sakura tuvo una idea comprar unos dijes de la amistad en el templo donde se decía que mientras los tuvieran iban a ser amigos para siempre. El día termino y todo se complico con el niño. El doctor le había ordenado que en esa noche no saliera para que su enfermedad no se empeorara, pero aquel niño no hizo caso de la orden y salio siempre. Esa misma noche había sido hospitalizado. Sakura al darse cuenta el siguiente día trato de llegar al lugar pero era muy tarde…

El había muerto…

Sakura sintio que una parte de ella había muerto con el, pero no pudo llegar a tiempo ni al funeral, no se pudo despedir de su preciado amigo.

- Sakura-chan a cambiado mucho- los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo. Y por ese instante lograron dormir…


	2. La llegada

Muchos temores se generan en tu ser…

Si no eres escuchado ni entendido..

Sin importar donde te encuentres…

Sabes que yo estaré contigo…

Capitulo 2…

Al bajarse del avión, Sakura se sentía bien triste. Pero trato de disimular que nada malo le ocurría. Era difícil no estar con sus padres.

Cuando pasaban por una gran fuente que por cierto no estaba encendida aun…

- Ya vengo tengo que ir traer las maletas, vayan hacia la salida y esperenme ahí!- Les dijo Minamoto.

-Sakura que te pasa- Dijo Sasuke preocupado. Mientras que Sakura trato de disimular. Y Sonriendo dijo – Nada solo un poco cansada de viaje, no es nada importante, no te preocupes- Ella sabia que ninguno de los dos le habían creído pero siguió caminando.

Naruto trato de buscar alguna forma de hacer reír a Sakura, y se paro en la fuente del aeropuerto, ya que este no estaba funcionando por el momento.

-Sakura-Chan mírame soy el rey de la fuente no lo crees- Sakura le dio un poco de risa pero se empezó a reír mas por que la fuente empezó a rociar agua en la cara de Naruto. El al ver que Sakura estaba riendo se dejo mojar mas, pero el agua incremento y Naruto empezó a mojarse mas.

-Naruto-niichan sal de ahí que te vas a mojar mas.- le grito Sakura a Naruto, mientras que Sasuke solo quería pegarle. Cuando Naruto quiso salir de la fuente su pantalón se quedo trabado y Sakura subió para ayudarlo pero no pudo.

-Sasuke-niichan ayúdanos por favor- Sakura grito. –uhh- gruño, y se subió para ayudar a Sakura y Naruto. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que eran el espectáculo de todos los personas que se encontraban en ese instante en el aeropuerto. Nadie podía creer que tres niños estaban jugando en la fuente.

-Son realmente infantiles- murmuraba la gente. Minamoto al escuchar eso sabia que eran ellos tres. Salio corriendo y al encontrarlos se dio cuenta que los estaban regañando.

-Estoy muy decepcionado con ustedes tres. En especial tu Naruto siempre se están metiendo en lios- les dijo. El policía al ver a minato preocupado y enojado no les puso ninguna multa.

En el auto…

- Perdon- Dijo Sakura apenada de lo que habian hecho, Naruto y Sasuke en cambio sabian que su Minato solo estaba tratando que no les pasara nada y le dijo.

- Oto-san solo esta bromeando claro que no esta enojado si no creanme no estariamos vivos, verdad Sasuke!

El chico solo la miro afirmando lo que Naruto decía.

-Pero realmente han llegado a un gran extremo, meterse en la fuente!?!?- les dijo riéndose Minato- Y hasta tu Sasuke- se hecho una carcajada! Sasuke lo miro con enojo y solo sonrío

-Naruto eres un idiota- dijo cínicamente mientras miro a Naruto

-Queeeee!! Temera! Quieres pelear!?!-

- Si puedes alcanzar mi nivel?- Sasuke le respondió cinicamente

- Veras lo que el gran Naruto uzumaki puede hacer-

- Enserioo! Ja puedo vencerte con los ojos vendados!- Sasuke se levanto un poco del auto.

- Enserio vamos a ver!- Sakura al ver esto trato de detenerlos con las manos.

- Ehhehh, no, por favor no sigan- -YA BASTAA!, los dos parecen niños pequeños!!- grito Sakura. Los dos se sonrojaron y pidieron disculpas.

-Realmente ustedes son un lío!!, BAKA- sonrío Sakura.

Al llegar a la casa todo estaba solo la madre de Naruto estaba de viaje y no se sabia cuando vendría pero aun así Sakura sabia que mañana iba a ser un día muy largo, y que no tendria una madre que la apoyara.

-Hora de dividir los cuartos!!- Minato les grito desde la segunda planta. Naruto y Sakura salieron corriendo como si fuera un maraton – Baka!- Sasuke solo camino como si no le importara.

-El ultimo que llegue dormirá conmigo- al oir esto, Sasuke salio corriendo como si fuera el fin del mundo, sabia muy bien que su tio era roncaba al dormir, no era nada arreglado sin su esposa y si el dormía con el iba a ser un sufrimiento.

- Alto no empiezen sin mi – Sasuke grito pero Naruto y Sakura ya habian llegado.

-Sasuke-niichan dormiras con…- Sasuke hizo una gran cara de tortura sabia que iba a dormir con su tio – conmigo!, no crees que es lindo- Sakura sonrío, Sasuke en cambio se sintio aliviado ya que Sakura al dormir era tranquila como una pluma nada la levantaba pero eso era un problema levantarla en la mañana, no le importaba compartir cuarto con ella era mejor que dormir con minato pero se quedo pensativo por que no iba a dormir con Naruto era lo mas lógico una niña con un niño no es muy correcto que digamos, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se sintió por feliz por su "victoria".

-Son bromas Sasuke-niichan-

-Sakura dormirá sola y ustedes dos dormirán juntos-

-QUEEE!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo -con este idiota voy a dormir!!!-

-A quien le dices idiota!!?!?- los dos exclamaron .

-Lo siento pero, solo hay tres cuartos y nadie puede dormir con Sakura, por que..- hizo una mirada de " ustedes saben" niño y niña o.O.

- Si ya sabemos no lo tienes que decir- los tres jovenes gritaron para que no continuara, sonrojados. –Solo será por mientras encontremos un lugar mas grande no es permanente a menos que les guste!- rió Minato.

-Nooo!- gritaron Naruto y Sasuke. Minato y Sakura sonrieron.

El departamento era bien espacioso y hermoso también pero el tener que dormir compartiendo habitación no era muy agradable aunque las habitaciones estaban vacías, ya que hasta el día siguiente traerían todas las cosas que normalmente tiene una casa, para ellos dos era demasiado pequeño el espacio no se odiaban pero muchas veces querían estar solos.

Era de noche y todos estaban dormidos el viaje había estado agotador… En la habitación de Sakura rondaba la paz, y soñaba con un niño de su infancia, su mejor amigo.

-Por que te fuiste? Acaso no te agradaba… Sabes todavía te extraño!!- Eso decía Sakura en sus sueños mientras aparecía la imagen de su querido amigo.

- no te quise dejar pero fue hitzuzen!- se escuchaba el eco de su voz en el sueño.

-hitzuzen, hitzuzen, zuzen, zuzen, zen…- Sakura repentinamente se levanto de ese largo sueño, con un lagrima, no era hora de levantarse pero ya era próximo y como escucho a su tío en la cocina decidio bajar a platicar.

- Ohayou gozaimasu oji-san-

-Ohayou Sakura-chan que tal amaneciste?- Respondió sorprendido por que sabia que ella no se podía levantar temprano a menos de que hubiera soñado algo importante. Desde que era pequeña sus sueños se cumplían no iguales pero similares.

-Bien gracias y tu oji-san- Trato de que no se nótese que ella estaba pensativa por el sueño. – Oji-san el ático se mira un buen lugar solo quitando todo el polvo y pintándolo seria una gran habitación!-

-Pero sabes que ninguno de los dos querría mudarse al ático! Son demasiado obstinados que luego pelarían por el y seria en vez de una solución un gran problema!- le dijo.

-Bueno! No es que se lo proponga a ellos- junto sus dedos y los separaba varias veces – es que a mi me gustaría la idea de que todos estén contentos y el ático se mira un lugar muy acogedor!-

-Si realmente lo quieres en hoy talvez lo tendrían listo, pero realmente estas segura? Ya que si todo esta incomodo buscare una casa mas grande! Y no seria un problema!- Minato le dijo.

- Claro- Sonrío – Oh! Me tengo que ir a bañar!!-y salio corriendo.

-Ohayou- dijeron los dos jovenes a la hora de desayunar, pero no tenian buena cara hacia minato le estaban echandole la culpa por la decision.

-Por que todos se han levantado temprano hoy?, Sasuke no me extraña pero Naruto y Sakura están mas que listos. Realmente los afecto el viaje!-

- Oto-san callate!- Naruto le respondió enojado.

- Tengo buenas noticias, Naruto tu habitación de ahora en adelante será la que era de Sakura, Sasuke tu habitación sera la que tienes-

-Enserio, no lo puedo creer creo que este será el año de el gran Naruto uzumaki- emocionado dijo. Sasuke solo pensó "Que bueno no tendré que soportar a este idiota!" pero se percato de algo – Y Sakura-chan? Donde dormirá?-

-En el ático!- Dijo Sakura sonriente!

-En el ático!- exclamaron ambos- Pero sabes que ahí asuuustan!! Y que no hay nadie que llegue rapido hasta ahí para ayudarte.- Naruto dijo con miedo y tratando de asustar a Sakura.

-Y si alguien murio en este lugar el primer lugar donde buscara va a ser en el ático- agrego Sasuke burlandose.

Ambos sabían que Sakura le temia a los fantasmas y que si lo sabia no se iba a ir para aya.

-Saben chicos si siguen asustando a Sakura tendran que compartir la habitación por un tiempo.-

Al escuchar eso los dos se voltearon a ver.

-Sakura-chan tu sabes que Naruto le encanta bromear!- Dijo Sasuke tratando de convencerla.

-Sakura-chan Sasuke solo quiere ser superior no le hagas caso!- mientras miraba a Sakura.

-mm siempre iba quedarme ahí pero gracias por el apoyo!!, Baka! , itadakimasu!! –y empezó a comer tranquilamente!.

-

-Es hora de irnos al colegio!! Oji-san!- Sakura dijo alegremente.

-Que les vaya bien!-

-Gracias- Los tres jovenes respondieron mientras se levantaban del comedor.

-

-Como será el colegio?- Naruto pregunto- Acaso será igual al que estábamos o será distinto?-

-No se, todos los colegios son igual de aburridos!!-Sasuke le respondió.

-Si, pero talvez este tenga algo especial para que no nos deje ir! O talvez ustedes consiguen novia! – Sonrío y salio corriendo mientras que los otros salieron corriendo atrás de ella, sonrojados, les enseño la lengua dijo- Me la debían- aunque ella seguía pensando "Talvez conozco a alguien que pueda ser mi novio!!" "Pero que fue ese sueño, será que se estaba despidiendo de mi, pero por que se fue si el era mi mejor amigo por que tuvo que arriesgar su salud por nuestra amistad, hubiera preferido que no llegara a nuestra cita a que faltara toda la vida".

Sasuke se quedo pensando "ella, la niña pelirosa algún día me volveré a encontrar contigo mi unica amiga. Será que todavía te acuerdas de mi o solo pase a ser una memoria olvidada dentro de tu corazón, que día con día va perdiendo la esperanza de reencontrarse conmigo".

-

Naruto sintió al igual que Sasuke las palabras que había dicho Sakura, "tal vez no me acuerde de tu nombre, pero se que me apoyaste hasta el final pero acaso me olvidaste, por que yo no lo he hecho este colgante es uno de mis valiosos tesoros de mi infancia, espero encontrarme frente a ti algún día para agradecerte lo mucho que hiciste por mi!"

-

El colegio era un edificio pequeño no tenia gimnasio y no era nada tradicional se miraba muy apagado y no había estudiantes afuera habian llegado 5 minutos tarde pero era lunes y muchos estudiantes llegan tarde los lunes se les hacia muy extraño que aquel colegio estuviera casi muerto.

- Nos habremos perdido?-Dijo Sakura desconcertada. – O es que no esta la dirección?-

- Idiota nos perdiste otra vez- dijo Sasuke al mirar Naruto.

- Temera! Ahí dice que es el colegio y a quien le dices idiota, idiota!- le contesto Naruto enojada.

- No peleen, mejor entremos a ver si es este el colegio, talvez encontramos a alguien!-

- Sakura-chan tiene buenas ideas, no como tu baka!- dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba con Sakura hacia elcolegio.

-hmm- dijo y siguió caminando Naruto.

-

-

Cuando entraron Sasuke y Sakura al colegio se dieron cuenta que estaban en otro lugar perecia que habian entrado a un lugar totalmente distinto de lo que habian imaginado.

-oi Sasuke, Sakura-chan-

-Me pueden acompañar- una voz se escucho detrás de ellos.

-Pero es que estamos buscando el colegio …-Sasuke le dijo.

- Si el colegio "Hitzuzen" es aquí no se han equivocado por favor síganme- interrumpió una profesora del colegio, alta pelo largo y..

-Taho-san como ha estado!!?!?- grito a lo lejos Naruto

-Esa voz, es de Naruto-kun, pero mira como has crecido- diciendo esto se lanzo a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la frente. Mientras que Naruto se tornaba de color rojo!

-Baka!- Sasuke le dijo.

Y justo cuando Naruto le iba a responder Sakura interrumpió – Donde debemos ir?-

-Acompañenme el director los recibirá!- y terminno la conversación.

-

-


	3. Inicio de Clases

_****Eto…**_

_**Me encantaría poder decir "Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son únicos y exclusivamente míos" pero como pueden notar aquí es y el "fan" da a conocer que no es mío por que soy fan de algo que ya esta escrito y el "fiction" es que es originalmente de mí So crazy imagination… y también…bla bla bla bla bla…**_

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es una coincidencia es algo inevitable dattebayou!!****_

-

Simplemente distinto…

No hay nadie igual a ti…

-

-

-Buenos días Shizune-dono!- dijo la bella pelirroja al entrar a la oficina, una gran mesa de escritorio se podía vislumbrar en ambos lados de este sillas adheridas a la pared con hermosas plantas. Lo único que si llamaba la atención eran unos cuadros algo raros, en ellos salían un bastón que tenía en la parte de arriba un especie de ave con pico rosa, otro era de un símbolo de abanico rojo y el mas raro un vaso de ramen instantáneo con un pedazo blanco con circulos. Aparte de los cuadros había dos grandes pasillos y muchas puertas laminadas con nombres de profesores, otro que decía sala de maestros y otro de Exit señalando para donde la gran mesa. Los tres jovenes solo hicieron una leve reverencia. Sakura se quedo viendo los extraños cuadros hasta que…

-Buenos días Kaho-dono Los directores la están esperando.- le contesto Shizune, una joven de piel blanca, ojos y cabello negro, nariz afinada, en ese instante vestía con una falda azul un poco arriba de las rodillas , haciendo juego con una blusa totalmente blanca con mangas largas. Carácter amable, paciente y que al parecer era la secretaria.

-Gracias!- contesto la pelirroja y encamino a los jovenes al pasillo izquierdo en los laminados se podían leer "Solo personal Autorizado". Entre mas caminaban el lugar se oscurecía las luces se apagaban. Kaho abrió la puerta que en la parte de arriba decía "Directivos" .

-

-Buenos días…- dijo una voz un poco sombría pero a la vez agradable. –Los estábamos esperando…- entraron a una ¿oficina? Totalmente obscura, pero repentinamente se fue aclarando. En ella habían muchas plantas y flores, un inciensillo que le daba al lugar un agradable olor a fresas, en la parte mas atrás de la oficina se notaba como tres cortinas negras se elevaban para dejar pasar los rayos de sol cuando estaba totalmente aclarada se podían vislumbrar tres señores sentados en una mesa circular. Los dos que se ubicaban en los bordese eran jovenes comparado con el señor de en medio que tenía una barba larga y blanca.

- Chicos ellos son- dijo la pelirroja mientras señalaba a los tres señores que estaban enfrente…- Clow-sensei, Sarutobi-sensei y Yuko-sensei- los menciono de izquierda a derecha.

- Este es el colegio Hitzuzen y no es casualidad que se encuentren los tres aquí.- Dijo el mas anciano de los tres, un señor piel morena, de ojos negros con brillo especial, una barba totalmente blanca y muchas arrugas en sus ojos y cerca de sus mejillas, de una estatura aproximada de 1.73 cm. "Sarutobi" quien en ese instante vestía un traje algo extraño, se componía de una bata larga roja que encima tenía un chaleco blanco combinándose con un sombrero blanco con rojo.

-No hay casualidades en este mundo solo lo inevitable- dijo la mujer de piel nívea, ojos azabaches, cabello negro y largo hasta las piernas, nariz perfilada, esbelta figura, midiendo aproximadamente 1.75, Yuko, en ese instante vestía un kimono totalmente negro con pequeñas mariposas decoradas en rojo y morado. Unas alas de mariposa monarca en morado yacían en su espalda cincelándole tan hermosa cintura.

- Aquí aprenderán cosas distintas que en sus otros colegios…- rió divertido el ultimo de los tres "Clow" - Esperamos que den lo mejor de ustedes- Este tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda sujetado por un bigote de dragón que dejaba algunos mechones en su cara, piel nívea nariz respingada, de ojos unos bellos zafiros escondidos con gafas de tamaño medio, vestía una tunica negra en su totalidad, exceptuando la parte del pecho y hombros que se dibujaba un especie de sol negro y rayos azules .

Al terminar de darles la bienvenida los tres salieron repentinamente de la dirección. Como por arte de magia…

- ¡¡Hoe!! – grito la ojiesmeralda.

- Mejor que en las películas – exclamó el rubio.

- Idiota – dijo el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡A quien le d… -

- Bueno ahora debo darles sus horarios – el rubio fue interrumpido por la pelirroja. – Naruto-kun debo pedirte algo – el rubio asintió – Como soy profesora aquí no creo que sea posible llamarnos por nuestros nombres – el rubio se entristeció – Pero nuestra amistad sigue siendo la misma – le dijo la pelirroja tomándole la barbilla y dándole un beso en la frente. El rubio no tardo en sonrojarse, siendo mirado por sus adorables primos.

- Claro, ¿Mit..Mitsuki-sensei?- Kaho sonrío.

- Vengan – salieron de la gran oficina y ella los guió a la oficina que se encontraba en el pasillo derecho. – Siéntense – Entraron una hermosa oficina decorada con flores de manzana por consiguiente olía a manzanas, cuadros pintados a mano de flores naturales una amplia vista contraría a la puerta de entrada, a lado izquierdo de la oficina se miraba una puerta laminada como baño, en el centro de la oficina una mesa de escritorio con un pequeño árbol de manzanas y unos retratos. Empezó a utilizar un ordenador blanco, tecleando rápidamente, hasta que termino y empezaron a salir tres hojas de la impresora que se encontraba en la parte izquierda del ordenador. Se las entrego a los jovenes. – Miren este es el mapa del colegio y estas son las clases que llevaran desde ahora, no se preocupen si les aburren, aunque lo dudo, vengan a mi oficina en el final del semestre y se las cambiare. Aquí todos son amigables, claro ay sus excepciones pero si tienen dudas pregunten a sus compañero –

- Pero no tenemos las mismas clases. – exclamo la ojiesmeralda.

- Es cierto, pero tienen clases juntos. Mira la primera de hoy es matematicas y como pueden ver los tres la tienen. Como dije antes aquí son amigables y les ayudarán en lo que puedan, ademas tendrán 15 días para adaptarse a este nuevo sistema. –

Sakura y Naruto estaban sufriendo mentalmente tenían dos horas de esa clase y aunque Sasuke les explicara la mayoría del tiempo seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza entenderle.

- Bueno chicos espero que se diviertan en su primer día de clases – exclamo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa – si tienen muchas dificultades, por favor avóquense con Shizune-dono ella les ayudara - sonrío divertida.

Los tres jovenes salieron un poco confundido con el mapa que la Profesora Kaho les había dado. Al no saber donde dirigirse se sentaron en las sillas de la entrada junto a Shizune quien estaba un poco atareada con los teléfonos así que no les pudo ayudar en ese instante.

- ¡Bueno yo creo que es por aquí, de veras!-

- Dobe, y si nos vuelves a perder –

- ¡Pero si llegamos aquí sanos y salvos!- decía un enojado rubio.

- Es cierto, pero la mayoría de las veces nos pierdes – ahora era Sakura quien no dejaba de ver el mapa.

El mapa estaba estructurado de la siguiente forma; en la parte inferior se podía leer y ver la entrada del colegio, a la izquierda de este se encontraba un edificio marcando los pasillos, las oficinas y ellos, había una equis, y se podía leer "Usted esta Aquí". En la parte derecha del mapa se leía Gimnasio y entrenamientos. En la parte superior de dicho mapa, muchas columnas y cuadrados se podían ver mas era casi imposible leer, se leían palabras y números sin sentido. Y le habían tratado de leer la parte de atrás pero no había nada.

- Hay no, vamos a perder la primera clase – dijo Sakura sin despegar sus ojos de aquel enredado mapa.

- Yo puedo ayudarlos – una voz suave y dulce dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña Sakura – miren, el mapa se volverá más claro a medida que caminen por cada pasillo y les indicara en que salón es su próxima clase. – ese joven era de algunos 23 años de piel nívea, de ojos celestes cuerpo y altura de un jugador de baloncesto, midiendo tal vez 1.90, cabello grisáceo y brillante.

Sakura puso sus manos en su cara casi recostándose en ellas. "¡¡Hanian!! Me siento tan feliz".

- Gracias – dijo Sasuke con un aire de superioridad. Mientras que Naruto sacudía a Sakura preguntándole que le pasaba

- Bueno, nos veremos pronto. – y el joven hablo con Shizune y en un instante desapareció de la dirección.

- ¡¡Oi Sakura-chan!! Reacciona!!- Naruto decía mientras movía a la joven Sakura y esta alfín se despierta y le ve.

- ¿¿Eto, que paso?? –

- ¡Te perdiste en el espacio! – dijo Sasuke un poco divertido.

-

-

Así como aquel joven les había explicado la equis los seguía y en cuanto entraron al edificio el mapa cambio drásticamente, el edificio de la dirección se borro y los pasillos decía que profesor estaba y que clase daba. El colegio era de cuatro pisos y la clase era en el tercer piso.

- ¿Pero como sabremos cual es nuestra aula? – Naruto pregunto.

- Revisa en el horario quien nos dará la clase. – Sakura le contesto.

- "Kerberos" que nombre mas raro, a de ser un anciano amargado que nos va arruinar la existencia – dijo el rubio sonando dramático.

- No debes juzgar sin haberlo conocido –

- Sasuke-niichan tiene razón –

- Ademas el significado de tu nombre no es algo muy normal que digamos – dijo Sasuke divertido, Sakura también se rió con el.

- Sigan buscando el aula...- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

- ¡¡Es esta!! –

- ¿Qué horas son dobe? –

- Son las 7:05, pero teme tu tienes reloj-

- Pero si nos estuvimos bastante tiempo en la dirección- dijo Sasuke.

- A esa hora entramos al colegio,– dijo Sakura desconcertada. - será que… Sasuke que horas tienes tu, yo tengo la misma que Naruto.-

- Igual, esto es demasiado raro -

- Después preocupémonos por eso ahora entremos antes que el profesor, pero donde nos sentaremos –

- Hola – el mismo joven de piel nívea y cabello grisáceo los saludo – Veo que encontraron el salón – la joven kinomoto empezó a recostarse sobre sus manos y pensar "Hanian, estoy feliz" - Kaho-dono me solicito que los presentara en esta clase, ya que el profesor llegará un poco mas tarde –

Ambos chicos asintieron, Sakura seguía fantaseando…

-

-Buenos días – dijo ¿el Profesor? Mientras que muchas jovencitas empezaban a suspirar por el – el profesor Kerberos se tardará- muchos de los alumnos empezaron a sonreir – pero dijo que trabajaran en el capitulo 2 de sus libros de texto. – Las sonrisas se borraron y se intercambiaron por caras de pocos amigos – Antes de que empiecen tenemos tres alumnos nuevos que se integraran a algunas de sus clases –

Todos los presentes empezaban a cuchichear, y los primitos entraron, Naruto entro de primero, bueno Sakura y Sasuke lo empujaron.

- El es Naruto Namikaze. – algunas de las alumnas suspiraban, al ver los hermosos ojos cielos y su bien dotado cuerpo. – Sakura Kinomoto- Casi todos los alumnos de esa clase empezaron a ver el bien contorneado cuerpo de la ojiesmeralda asiendo que esta se sonrojara adorablemente. – y Sasuke Uchiha – muchas de las alumnas lo miraban, suspiraban y hasta se mordían el labio inferior notando su cuerpo bien dotado de músculos. – Vamos a ver- dijo el joven de piel nívea buscando un asiento para Naruto. – Te sentaras detrás de la señorita Yamanaka, una joven de cabello rubio y largo, ojos celeste casi iguales a los de Naruto, un cuerpo bien torneado, esta no tardo en levantar su mano y guiñarle a Naruto en forma de coqueteo, este se sonrojo levemente y sentó tras ella. Pero mientras caminaba muchos suspiros y enojos se escuchaba de parte de las alumnas. – Señorita Kinomoto usted puede tomar el asiento que esta a la par de la señorita Daidouji.-la jovencita que al parecer se apedillaba Daidouji rápidamente levanto su mano y sonrió, indicándole así en donde se debía sentar, una joven de piel nívea, cabello largo negro con destellos azules, ojos amatistas y un fino porte. Sakura camino apenada por todas las miradas que los alumnos le mandaban y rápidamente se sentó en su lugar asignado – Joven Uchiha usted se sentará a la par del joven Nara – el joven Nara solo se limito a echar un quejido decir "Que problemático" y levantar la mano, Sasuke no tardo en acatar la orden y camino hacia el lugar, muchas de las alumnas lo miraban boquiabiertas. Este suspiro, revoleo los ojos y miro con cara de superioridad a todos los alumnos que lo miraran retadoramente.

El salón estaba dividido así, las filas tenían cinco personas cada una, Sakura estaba sentada en la ultima fila cerca de la ventana en el penúltimo asiento. Naruto estaba en la tercera fila en el ultimo asiento teniendo la vista de la joven Yamanaka encima. Sasuke estaba en la primera fila en el ultimo asiento. Habían diez niños y once niñas, sin contar a los recién llegados, por eso cuatro asientos estaban vacíos hasta que claro tres chicos los ocuparon.

"Pero por que no puso alguno de mis niichan aquí" pensaba incómodamente la joven Kinomoto.

- Es que hoy no vino a la clase – la bella Nívea "Daidouji" le comento al ver la cara de preocupación de Sakura.

- ¿Hoe? –

- Es asiento ya esta tomado por eso es que no se lo asignaron a nadie de tus amigos.- le contesto sonriendo. – Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji –

-

- Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, no te preocupes por los sufijos, tú y tu amigo me pueden llamar por mi propio nombre – le dijo la rubia casi abalanzándose al rubio quien le incomodaba la situación por lo que decidió levantarse hacia donde se encontraba Sakura.

- Permiso –

- Pero ya va empezar la clase, el maestro es realmente estricto. – El joven Namikaze no le importo y se alejo.

-

- Hola soy Karin – una joven de cabello rojo, ojos azabaches escondido por unas gafas negras, cuerpo delgado, se le acerco a Sasuke quien se limito a ignorarla. – Yo puedo ser tu guía durante todo el día – le dijo Karin en un tono dulce y un poco empalagoso.

- Gracias, pero los mapas aquí son lo suficientemente explícitos como para necesitar ayuda de alguien. – le dijo en tono de burla el Uchiha.

-

- Naruto-niichan ella es Tomoyo. – dijo la ojiesmeralda.

- Mucho gusto, no te molestes por los sufijos soy feliz sin ellos. – le dijo Naruto a la joven Tomoyo.

- Esta bien ¿Namikaze-kun? –

- Me puedes llamar por mi nombre y sin sufijos – dijo Naruto sonriéndole en una forma zorruna, que hizo sonreír a la bella amatista.

-

Sasuke estaba fastidiado de que la pelirroja de Karin hablara tanto y decidió sacar su mp4 y escuchar música.

- Oye ¿Por qué me ignoras todavía no….- los oídos de Sasuke estaban inundados de música Rock lo cual hacía que el cerrara sus ojos y empezara a relajarse.

-

Después de casi treinta minutos por otro lado…

- ¿¿Oigan no deberíamos estar haciendo la tarea?? – pregunto Tomoyo.

- Ahora que lo dices es cierto pero no tenemos nuestros libros todavía-

- Naruto-niichan no seas mentiroso que nos los dieron al mismo tiempo que los mapas. – dijo Sakura bufando.

-

- ¡¡¡TU NIÑO ESE NO ES TU ASIENTO!!! – una voz algo chillona y muy chistosa le grito a Naruto, quien no aguanto la risa por tan extraña voz. – ¡¡QUE NO ENTIENDES!! –

El rubio se aclaro la voz – Discúlpeme – bajo su cabeza en forma de respeto para luego ir calladamente a su respectivo asiento. Pero cuando estaba enfrente de el escritorio noto que un extraño peluche, de color amarillo con cabeza mas grande que el cuerpo y alas en su espalda medía unos 20 centímetros, tenía en sus piernas un gran libro.

-¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!!!- Naruto se tiro en el suelo para reírse. – ¿¿Quién es ese pedazo de esponja?? – pregunto aun riéndose.

- Es el profesor – le contesto Ino desde su asiento, muchos de los jovenes del aula lo miraban con cara de "Pobre no sabe lo que acaba de hacer" y con una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

"Maldición se me acabo la carga" el joven Uchiha pensó aun si quitarse los audífonos.

- ¡¡JAJAJAJA!! ¡¡Si ese es el profesor no me imagino los demás profesores como serán!! ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!! –

Del escritorio apareció una aura extremadamente negra. - ¡¡¡ACASO LE DA RISA JOVEN NA-MI-KA-ZE!!! –

- Jajaja, la verdad sí, nunca había estado en un colegio tan cómico. Jajajajaja-

El aura negra se empezó a expander al igual que dos alas que cubrieron el pequeño cuerpo del profesor.

- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!! –

- El es en verdad el profesor – le comento Tomoyo a Sakura.

- ¡¡¡HOEEE!!! –

- ¡¡¡NA-MI-KA-ZE!! – Exclamo una voz ronca y varonil del capullo de alas – ¡¡¡YO SOY EL PROFESOR KERBEROS!!! Y ODIO LAS BROMAS, - el capullo se abrió y de el emergió un especie de León sin melena, un con ojos dorados y grandes, piel de color café dorado dos bellas alas y una cola de punta blanca. – ¡¡¡¡EN ESPECIAL SI SE TRATAN DE MIIII!!!!! – el profesor abrió la boca y de el empezaron a salir una gran bola de fuego que en cualquier instante iba a ser lanzado, el objetivo… Naruto.

El joven ojos cielo borro por completo la risa de su rostro y empezó a ponerse blanco de esa grave error. Trago saliva forzadamente y …

"El dobe siempre metiéndose en problemas" suspiro Sasuke quitándose los audífonos y viendo la escena "Un león nos dará clases" pensó divertido.

Salvado por la campana la primera hora había terminado.

- ¡ LO DEJARE ASÍ POR ESTA VEZ se que no me conocía, pero si llega a suceder otra vez – Kerberos saco una garra de su pata derecha e hizo una señal como si estuviera rasgando su cuello. – Entendido, ahora vaya a su asiento. – Naruto voló para llegar a su asiento, literalmente, y no hizo ningún movimiento mientras el profesor daba la clase.

-

-

Después de casi 20 minutos escribiendo en el pizarrón la clase estaba a punto de terminar, para Sakura y Naruto, este ultimo mas, fue una tortura no poder entenderle a las ecuaciones del inverso aditivo y la propiedades de los números. Para suerte de Sakura, Tomoyo le explicaba detalladamente lo que "Kerberos-sensei" escribía en el pizarrón. Naruto estaba rodeado de chicas que supuestamente le explicaban y mas bien lo que hacían era confundirlo. Sasuke en cambio le entendía a la perfección pero esto hacía que Karin quisiera que le explicara.

-

-¡¡Al fin salimos!! – el joven rubio les comento a sus primos y a la amatista.

- ¡¡Me duele admitirlo pero el dobe tiene mucha razón!! – Sasuke decía dejando pasar a todas las niñas del salón quienes les dejaban a ambos Naruto y el números de telefonos con mensajes de "Llamame cuando quieras" y cosas así.

- Sasuke-niichan ella es Tomoyo –

- Encantada de conocerle, Uchiha-san – la hermosa amatista se presento.

- Igual, ¿Daidouji-san? ¿O me equivoco? – la amatista asintió, Sasuke no podía creer que esta joven no se estaba derritiendo por el incluso se sentía confiado de que no tenía que soportar miradas "empalagosas".

- ¡Oi Sakura-chan que clase tienes ahora bueno por ahora tengo Historia de… ¿la Magia? ¿¿Qué es esto?? –

- mmm, algo no esta bien…- comento Sasuke.

La amatista se empezó a reír por lo bajo, y sintió que todos la miraban con incertidumbre. – Me encantaría poderles decir pero es algo que ustedes deben descifrar… -

- Yo tengo arte del Genjutsu mágico- Sasuke dijo con mucha duda. – Cada vez este colegio es más raro -

- Yo tengo Química, nada raro. –

- Mi siguiente es cerca de la tuya ¿Naruto? – dijo la amatista con cierta incertidumbre el decir su nombre sin prefijo.

* * *

_**¡¡Konishiwa!! **_

_**Han notado que esta es la unica historia en la que no he puesto mis comentarios… (Bueno claro a los que la leen y la siguen! Jeje XD) Esta la 1ra vez!**_

_**Que les pareció el capitulo… (aunque esa pregunta sería para mi reviewer favorita para no decir unica "Sakurita 94") Recapitulando… que les pareció la el capitulo… no muy largo he de decir pero se están develando misterios del colegio… **_

_**En el próximo capitulo fijo van a ver algunos personajes que van a hacer las clases mas interesantes para nuestros protagonistas… **_

_****Una pequeña contestación****_

_**Sakurita 94: Primero que todo gracias por ser la primera (por no decir unica) en tomarte el tiempo en dejar un review. Pues he de recalcar que esta fue mi primera loca idea en publicar… pero al no ser bien recibida se me iba el tiempo escribiendo en otros fics. Sip es un universo alterno o tal vez no… (eso estará por leerse claro) y pues el niño que se murió pues... (Muahaha cough cough perdon) lo dejaré en suspenso. La Bruja de la Dimensión como leeras si sale. Y con Naruto no te preocupes…=D Espero tu review!! XD**_

_**--**_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir solo invitarlos a que me le den click al boton de abajo que dice algo como "Review this Story/Chapter" como he escrito en mi profile sin ustedes, los lectores, la motivación no existe… ya se sugerencia, reclamo, comentario, un tomatazo, bueno…. **_

_**¡¡¡Feliz día de San Valentín!!!**_

_**¡¡Ne Ne Ja Ne!! ***__**n_n**__*****_


	4. ¿Clases o locura?

_****Eto…**_

_**Me encantaría poder decir "Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son únicos y exclusivamente míos" Pero nop! Son de las maravillosas chicas CLAMP y de Kishimoto-sama…. Yo solo los utilizo para ver divertirme un rato y mezclarlos entre si, haber quién se queda con quíen. **_

_**-Dile Mokona -… -Feliz cumpleaños a ****Lavi Noah Camelot-kS****: Puuu! super tarde! Espero que lo hayas pasado super bien! Pero es que a Aquae nunca tiene tiempo! Kay! Fyuuu Fyuu! -….- Feliz cumpleaños este cap es dedicado a ti Espero y te guste– **_

_**Después de esta felicitación! Doy una segunda dedicatoria a todas las que dejaron su review! Muchas Gracias! **_

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es una coincidencia es algo inevitable'ttebayou****!****_

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

- ¡Oi Sakura-chan que clase tienes! -

- Bueno por ahora tengo Historia de… ¿la Magia? ¿Qué es esto? – dijo con cierta incertidumbre cierta castaña.

- mmm, algo no esta bien…- comento Sasuke.

La amatista se empezó a reír por lo bajo, y sintió que todos la miraban con incertidumbre. – Me encantaría poderles decir pero es algo que ustedes deben descifrar… -

- Yo tengo arte del Genjutsu mágico- Sasuke dijo con mucha duda. – Cada vez este colegio es más raro -

- Yo tengo Química, nada raro. – menciono Naruto.

- Mi siguiente es cerca de la tuya ¿Naruto? – dijo la amatista con cierta incertidumbre el decir su nombre sin prefijo.

- Mi clase queda en…- el mapa se abrió mostrando nuevamente el colegio- el cuarto piso, y la tuya Sasuke en el tercero. –

- Esta bien. –

- Nos vemos luego, la cafetería queda en el primer piso. – menciono Tomoyo caminando siendo seguida por Naruto. – Suerte. – volvió a reír por lo bajo. –

- Hasta luego chicos. – dijo Naruto inseguro por lo que estaba próximo en venir.

- Nos vamos nii-chan. – la castaña tomo del brazo a Sasuke para luego ir en dirección contraria a su primo y su nueva amiga. – Hasta luego, gracias Tomoyo. -

- Hmp. – se despidió el chico de cabello negro.

- No le prestes importancia a mi primo, es un poco tonto. –

- Hmp. – el de cabello azabache miro amargamente a su prima preferida.

- Vamos nii-chan se bueno con las personas. –

- Hasta luego. – dijo entredientes Sasuke. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del rubio, le encantaba ver sufrir, aunque poco, a su rival-amigo-hermano. –

-Dobe te estoy viendo no me hagas darte un zape. –

- Ya te dije que no me digas dobe, teme. –

- ¡Vámonos nii-chan! – corrió en apresurarse Sakura antes de que comenzaran a pelearse como niños pequeños.

- Hmp. –

Caminaron hacia las gradas, muchos alumnos caminaban y platicaban entretenidos. Sasuke se encargaba de batear miradas de lujuria de estudiantes al ver a su prima y Sakura recibía miradas de envidia al ser escoltada por tan galante estudiante.

"Hoe.. Que vergüenza! No les caigo bien."

- Créeme les caes _muy _bien – como si hubiese leído su mente contesto Sasuke. -

- Hoe. Sasuke-nii-chan, como lo haces. – pregunto asombrada, desde que tenía memoria había sido siempre así, Sasuke siempre los leía a ambos, también a Naruto. Para Sasuke no era nada difícil, ellos eran unos libros totalmente abiertos.

- Algún día te lo diré. –

- Oh vamos no seas así – dijo en puchero Sakura. – Va…-

- Yo me quedo aquí. Si no te apuras no llegaras a tiempo. –

Como si de magia se tratará Sakura dejo de hacer puchero y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo, quién se sonrojo un poco, solo un poco. - Nos vemos luego, nii-chan –

- Hmp. – respondió el, creando una mirada amarga de su prima- hasta luego. – cambiándola por una dulce y tierna.

No soportaba verla enojada, ni triste ni siquiera de broma. Ella era la persona más especial de su vida, la quería demasiado como para perderla, odiaría verla sufrir, por lo que siempre estaría para ella, y sabía que ella estaría para el.

- Te quiero mucho Sasukenii-chan. – regreso solo para dedicarle un abrazo. La mirada de muchos estaba puesta sobre ellos, pero eso solo notaba Sasuke, a veces podía ponerse demasiado empalagosa. Suspiro, no tenía más remedio revolverle el cabello. Mientras ella comenzaba a enojarse, el le hizo un ademan de que llegaría tarde, y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Cuando ya no la vio Sasuke entro a su clase, recibiendo las malditas miradas de las estudiantes, tratando de entrar a esa clase, a veces era tan fastidioso. Aunque extraño no había tantas personas en esa clase lo cual agradeció, paz. Logro divisar un lugar vacío cerca de la ventana y allí se sentó. A la par de la ventana, comenzó a ver hacia ella, aburrido de esperar que el profesor se apareciera. "Malditas clases"

- Me puedo sentar junto a ti – una voz dulce dijo mientras tomaba el asiento a la par de Sasuke. Sasuke no se inmuto en lo más mínimo que más da otra chica enamorada de el. Pero le pareció extraño que ella no le hablaba, de reojo la vio para saber que pasaba con su encanto natural. Ella era de cabello negro azabache, le pareció extraño pero continuo con su recorrido, vestía el mismo uniforme que su prima, con la mínima diferencia que ella si llenaba la vestimenta totalmente, tenía buen cuerpo no lo iba negar, pero no tenía mucho interés en ella, su mente siempre la ocupaba alguien de cabellera rosa.

Estaba escuchando algo de su i-pod por lo que no noto como Sasuke la escaneaba. Luego entraron otras personas, entre ellas una chava de cabello rubio enrollado en cuatro coletas y de buen cuerpo. Un chavo de cabello rojo con unas ojeras de miedo.

"Pensé que yo me desvelaba demasiado, creo que me ganaron." Pensó sarcásticamente el azabache.

- Hola Hina-chan – dijo la rubia.

- Hola Temari-chan, Gaara-kun. –

- Hola – dijo con desgano el pelirrojo.

- Que ánimos. – menciono la chica que tenía por nombre Temari . - Listos para aprender acerca de las técnicas. –

- Pues, la verdad se me hace difícil, cuando ya puedo utilizar el byakugan me distraigo y se me olvida todo, es bastante frustrante. –

- Le preguntaste a tu primo. –

La de cabello negro azulado hizo una cara de pesimismo. – Desde que anda con Ten ten soy prácticamente invisible. –

- No te preocupes que se le pasa en dos semanas, y si no hemos de hablar con ella, me imagino que lo trae comiendo de la palma de su mano. -

- Adivinaste. –

-Buenos Días. – una joven entró al aula, de cabello negro y piel nívea casi igual a la chica que estaba sentada a la par de Sasuke.

- Haku, viniste temprano, ¿Qué le diste a Zabusa-sensei? -

- Pues… -

- Temari deja de molestar. –

- Mata vive. – la chica rubia le mando una mirada de pocos amigos al pelirrojo. –

- Mira, ahí viene tú noviecito. –

Rápidamente Temari cambió de tema. - Y eso que no te sentaste en… - dio una mirada rápida al chico de cabello azabache .- Por que no le dijiste que ese es tu lugar. – menciono la rubia un poco molesta.

- Temari-chan, no te preocupes, no tiene mi nombre escrito. Además que no importa. –

Sasuke ni se inmuto.

- Temari, basta. Kakashi ya viene. - dijo Gaara bostezando.

- ¿Cómo..? – fue interrumpida por el profesor, un joven de cabello blanco, alto, vistiendo un traje de saco negro, pero lo que era distinto de entre todos los profesores que Sasuke había visto, era que estaba cubierto con una mascara pero solo cubría la mitad de su rostro, incluyendo su ojo.

- Ha llegado a tiempo joven Nara. –

- Qué problemática clase la que me toca este semestre. – menciono el chico de cabello rebelde, quién había llevado clases con el uchiha.

- Tenemos un nuevo alumno, algunos ya lo conocen, para quienes no, se llama Sasuke Uchiha, y creo que ya no estarás sola Hinata, espero puedan complementarse bien. – el profesor miraba a ambos chicos de cabello negro. Hinata le miro a los ojos lo cual imito Sasuke.

- Hinata Hyuuga. - dijo ella. Al mirarla a su ojos se dio cuenta que eran los ojos que siempre le retrataba Naruto, por un momento pensó en que podía ser ella, la chica de la cual Naruto estaba enamorado…

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

-Gracias, Tomoyo. –rió Naruto al despedirse de la amatista. – Me has salvado la vida. –

Tomoyo rió divertida, ese chico la hacía reír demasiado que así fuese el chico que le gustaba – Exageras. –

- No es cierto, lo digo enserio. Mis queridos primos se llevaron el mapa así que me hubiera tocado venirme con alguna acosadora. -

- Eres único. – sonrió la de cabello negro. - Nos vemos luego. –

- Esta bien. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que solo el sabía hacer, e ingreso a la aula.

Luego de entrar reconoció a su maestra preferida. La señorita Mizuki, quién disimuladamente le guiño un ojo, dándole pie a que entrase.

- Naruto Namikase nos estará acompañando de ahora en adelante. – La clase estaba igual de llena como la de matemáticas, pero esta vez habían cosas de la clase de química por lo que estaría en tríos, se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Algunas de las estudiantes le miraron con interés. – Como les había explicado en la clase anterior, al…- prosiguió la maestra una vez se había sentado el rubio de ojos cielo.

"Esos ojos" Naruto había captado una cabellera negra larga y en ella unos ojos aperlado justo igual a los de su mejor amiga, claro es que de entre tantos cachivaches de química no pudo ver más allá de la cara. El de ojos cielo busco entre su pecho encontrándose con su tesoro más preciado, el collar de esmeralda, debía hablar con la persona acreedora de esos ojos.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

- Hola, nuevamente. –

- Hoe… - Sakura al notar que era el profesor que los había presentado dio un pequeño brinco del susto. – Bubuenos días. –

- Veo que has llegado a mi clase, yo te daré historia de la magia. –

- Hai.-

- Soy Yukito Tsukishiro. – al terminar de presentarse sonrió creando sentimientos agradables para Sakura. – Entra, que no quieres llegar después del profesor –

- Haai.-

Entro y se sentó en la segunda fila tercer asiento. Habían muchos estudiantes, algunos de la clase que había llevado hace pocos minutos y otros nuevos para los ojos de la castaña.

- Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, y por ahora es nueva así que espero que le ayuden a sentirse cómoda. A la par de la joven Ukina. - Una estudiante de cabello castaño oscuro enrollado en dos moñitos, estilo puca, piel blanquecina ojos castaños, y cuerpo delgado, le hizo una seña para que se sentara a la par de ella.

Sakura no espero más y se sentó junto a ella. Mientras transcurría la hora la joven que se llamaba Ten ten se había comportado bastante bien con Sakura, ya que al no entender se avocaba a ella y esta le explicaba lo mejor posible.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

Una clase demasiado extraña. Pensaron Sakura y Sasuke.

A Sakura le explicaban acerca de cómo la magia había llegado al ser humano y como habían podido manejarlo. En la mente de Sakura todo estaba combatiendo entre sí, ya que según otras clases que había tomado –Filosofía- la magia había surgido por el raciocinio del hombre después de haber creado los mitos, es decir había sido una etapa para poder llegar a la ciencia. Pero al parecer en esta escuela la magia era real.

Sasuke estaba igual o peor, tenía que utilizar su chakra para manejar su técnicas de ilusión. "¡Hola! No soy ni ninja ni mago" tenía escrito a lo largo de su cara el chico. Como era posible que existiera un colegio tan loco como este, es cierto que la chica con la que estaba practicando era peculiar, no quería decir que el también era igual. Como decirle al profesor Kakashi Alias Pirata mal pagado que el no podía hacer nada con su disque chakra. La chiquilla con la que practicaba le resaltaban las venas al utilizar su "chakra" pero el que iba a hacer.

Realmente su tío era el más loco de todos por haberles mandado a un colegio tan raro.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos, que había durado la clase, habían sido casi una tortura para cierto azabache, ¿Qué demonios? Le pasaba al pirata, era cierto que había que presionar a las personas al máximo pero, por Dios ese maestro que chinche. Daba gracias a dios que la chica con quién hizo pareja obligada era bonita, no hablaba mucho,- lo que hablaba era cuerdo – y no pasaba suspirando por él cada diez segundos. Pronto sonó la campana para dar salida a sus estudiantes hacia el receso. Sasuke no era un ratón de biblioteca que se quedaba hasta que el profesor saliera para preguntar acerca de la clase, y no iba a comenzar a hora por lo que salió disparado, metafóricamente hacia la puerta y hacia donde se encontraba su prima.

Sakura quién había estado fascinada y confundida a la vez – fascinada por su profesor y confundida por la materia – salió del aula. Pero como típico de ella, sin querer tropezó con una pareja que se estaba besando casi enfrente de su aula. Un chico era de cabellera castaña un poco más oscuro que los rizos de la pequeña Sakura y de cuerpo bien definido, si saben a lo que me refiero. Su pareja era una chica de cabello extrañamente rosado, Sakura parpadeo dos veces para ver si era ese color, cabe aclarar que los tres yacían en el piso, con una mirada asesina verdaderamente asesina por la pelirrosa y una mirada de duda por el castaño.

- Tú. - los castaños dijeron en unisón, ella con duda y el con rabia.

- Syao la conoces baby. – dijo con duda la pelirrosa, que se había olvidado del incidente.

- Kinomoto. –

- ¿Tsubasa? –

- No, soy su hermano, y tu fuiste quien le asesino. –

- D-de que hablas – interrogo la castaña. La pelirrosa, junto a varios curiosos, miraban de lado a lado la conversación de estos.

- Eres una asesina, Sakura Kinomoto. –

- Baby, calmate. No es tas pensando con claridad. – las palabras de la pelirrosa no le hacían efecto al chico de cabello revuelto.

- Te odio. – un relámpago comenzó a formase en la muñeca del castaño. –

- Baby, sabes muy bien las reglas. Ya quebramos dos al estar juntos. –

- Te odio. Y lo pagarás aquí y ahora. –

- Syaoran, baby. – Grito desesperada la chica, sosteniéndolo de sus brazos pero era inútil al parecer "Syaoran" estaba sumido en su cólera o le que sea que fuese ese tipo de odio hacia Sakura. – T-te pueden expulsar. –

- Aléjate antes de que lastime. – la chica pelirrosa al parecer no había visto esa mirada asesina de su novio-nunca-.

- P-pero que he hecho – dijo con suma incertidumbre. La cabeza le daba vuelta, su corazón estaba acelerado, su respiración acelerada, es decir todo su cuerpo estaba acelerado y en estado shock. Era su amigo de la infancia pero le había dicho que era su hermano; rayos le estaban saliendo de la mano derecha, nunca nadie le había visto con tanta furia; estaba aterrada y su cuerpo solo reaccionaba acelerándose. No hacía nada más que verle y tratar de digerir tanta información.

- Niña, quítate de ahí. – le grito la pelirrosa. Pero fue muy tarde, ya que el rayo había sido lanzado.

Un- ¡Kyaaa! – agudo fue lo ultimo que se escucho no sin antes escucharse un estruendoso golpe.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

**¡Hola!**

**¿Que tal? Al fin actualizo, y la verdad es que este cap me gusto mucho, no hubo tanta risa, pero al fin aparecen esas personas destinadas para nuestros protagonistas. ¿Que diablos paso? El amigo de la infancia? Aaaah! Que emoción saber quién fue! Algunos me imagino que tienen una idea :p No sabía si poner más o dejarlo así estuve un rato pensando…. :p No podía dejar a Syaoran sin su Sakura… Aunque esta tiene un pequeño cambio en el color de sus ojos :p Haber como termina siendo su relación.**

***Contestaciones***

**_'-Shasad Naoko-':_Wow, gracias a que estuviste divagando por internet! :p Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención. Yo aunque no lo creas sigo pendiente de tu fic! Y mil disculpas por no haber leído ni dejado reviews! T/T se que no tengo excusa pero me he tratado de poner al día con mis fics! :p**

**_dark chan:_ Hola! :3 Gracias! n/n me alegro que te guste! Y sip, Tomoyo tiene que salir! Es una de mis favoritas y claro que será la nueva mejor amiga de Sakura. Disculpa que me he tardado bastante.**

**_gaahina eterniti:_ Hola! :D Mil disculpas por haberme tardado! Pero espero ponerme al corriente. Gracias por que te guste! Espero y te haya gustado este cap también!**

**_Lavi Noah Camelot-kS:_ Hola! :3 Veo que te has cambiado el nombre! ;3 Espero no te haya entrado la depre! Estaré actualizando más seguido! ;p Sii! Lo leí me encanto! :D L es tan lindo! *-* Espero y te guste este cap también! :D**

**_nagarAboshi4739:_ Hola! :D n/n Que bueno que te han gustado! Eso me alegra muuuchoo! Siip! Estas en lo correcto ;p Creo que si has Sakura card captors te daras cuenta, y si no pues aquí esta quién es! Espero y te haya gustado este cap! :D**

**_Chiyo Asakura:_ Hola! :3 n/n Gracias por los halagos! Y no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero y este también te guste!**

**_Agoz25_: Hola! Me siento halagada de que te haya gustado! C3 Al fin la continue! ;p Espero y este cap te guste también!**

**Enseriooo! Muchas gracias por dejar un review! No saben cuanta felicidad me ha traído! ;D Cuando estaba terminando el cap y me dispuse a contestar reviews me di cuenta que eran 7! Wow, son bastantes para solo ser tres caps! Los invito nuevamente a dejar un review! Estaré actualizando dentro de una o dos semanas!**

**Las adoro chicas! Muchas gracias! :D**

**¡Hasta luego! ヘ(^_^ヘ)**


	5. Definitivamente Locura

_****Eto…**_

_**Me encantaría poder decir "Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son únicos y exclusivamente míos" Pero nop! Son de las maravillosas chicas CLAMP y de Kishimoto-sama…. Yo solo los utilizo para ver divertirme un rato y mezclarlos entre si, haber quién se queda con quíen.**_

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es una coincidencia es algo inevitable'ttebayou**__**!****_

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

- Te odio. Y lo pagarás aquí y ahora. –

- Syaoran, baby. – Grito desesperada la chica, sosteniéndolo de sus brazos pero era inútil al parecer "Syaoran" estaba sumido en su cólera o le que sea que fuese ese tipo de odio hacia Sakura. – T-te pueden expulsar. –

- Aléjate antes de que lastime. – la chica pelirrosa al parecer no había visto esa mirada asesina de su novio-nunca-.

- P-pero que he hecho – dijo con suma incertidumbre. La cabeza le daba vuelta, su corazón estaba acelerado, su respiración acelerada, es decir todo su cuerpo estaba acelerado y en estado shock. Era su amigo de la infancia pero le había dicho que era su hermano; rayos le estaban saliendo de la mano derecha, nunca nadie le había visto con tanta furia; estaba aterrada y su cuerpo solo reaccionaba acelerándose. No hacía nada más que verle y tratar de digerir tanta información.

- Niña, quítate de ahí. – le grito la pelirrosa. Pero fue muy tarde, ya que el rayo había sido lanzado.

-¡Kyaaaa! – grito instintivamente Sakura antes de poder sentir aquel choque que nunca la rozo, abrió sus ojos –lentamente- esperando encontrarse en la enfermería o en el cielo en su defecto, pero a medida que la luz entro en su visión pudo notar la aparición de alguien de cabello negro sosteniendo el brazo de su supuesto mejor amigo. – Nii-chan – articulo casi al borde de las lagrimas la castaña.

- Te encuentras bien – pregunto el sin mirarla.

- S-si –

- ¿¡¿¡Qué demonios….? – grito el castaño. - ¡Estúpido! Esto es entre ella y yo.

- Lo que tengas con ella lo puedes resolver conmigo. – dijo el azabache notablemente enojado. – Por que para verte como hombre no eres más que una escoria al tratar de pegarle a una dama.

El comentario que lanzo el chico de ojos rojos, encendió más la furia del chico de ojos ámbares.

- Y tu que te crees. - dijo el chico no sin antes comenzar a sacar rayos de su manos. Esta vez no dudo mucho en volver a lanzar el rayo.

- Basta. – una voz aguda y bastante aniñada salió de un especie de conejo negro, este intervino absorbiendo el rayo que había sido lanzado. – Li, creo que la suspensión de la semana pasado no fue lo suficientemente estricta. Ve…-

- Ya se iré con Clow. – menciono entre dientes el chico no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a la pequeña Sakura que seguía en estado de shock procesando todo lo que había sucedido. – Luego me arreglaré contigo. – dijo en susurro que solo Sasuke pudo a llegar a oír. – Y contigo. – dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke, quien le miraba con expresión de querer matarlo.

- hmp, ya veremos. – menciono Sasuke con el mismo tono de voz con el que había sido amenazado.

- Y en cuanto a ustedes. – se refirió a todos los curiosos quienes miraban expectantes. – A sus asuntos. -

- Syao – grito la de cabellos rosas tratando de alcanzar a su amigo, después de mirar con incertidumbre al chico de ojos rojos que había sido capaz de soportar el rayo. Se le hacía conocido pero no iba a dejar que su amigo entrara con el director tan eufórico si lo quería tener cerca ese semestre.

Sasuke ni se inmuto por las miradas que se posaban, giro 180 grados y se inclino donde estaba su prima. Los demás siguieron con lo suyo algunos comentaban lo que había pasado otros sacaban libros de sus casilleros, otros solo reían y muchos otros salían de sus clases.

- Uchiha lleve a la señorita Kinomoto a la enfermería. – menciono el conejo. - Espero y no haya causado ningún daño. -

-hmp. – contesto este levantando a su querida prima del suelo. –

- Y-yo puedo sola, estoy b-bien. – mencionaba Sakura tratando de salir del shock.

- hmp- la cargo en brazos aprovechando que estaba distraída.

- Nii-chan – grito totalmente avergonzada la castaña siendo llevada en brazos.

- Quinto piso. – grito el conejito de apariencia linda.

En menos de dos minutos ya se encontraban en la enfermería. El la sentó en la camilla más cercana.

- G-gracias – agradeció avergonzada y sonrojada. – Pero te dije que yo podía sola.

- Puu. Hay dos muchachos bien guapos, Hiwamari – una voz aguda y divertida intervino en lo que hubiera sido una conversación de ambos chicos.

- Mokona ve a traer a Tsunade-sama. –

- Enseguida mi capitán. –

- Hola. – una joven de ojos turquesa grandes y bien enmarcados, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado largo amarrado en dos coletas, vestía el uniforme del colegio. – La doctora vendrá en unos momentos . En que les puedo ayudar. –

Sasuke señalo a Sakura y se recostó en una de las paredes.

- Tu nombre… - pregunto la chica que llevaba consigo unos papeles donde inscribiría a la paciente.

- Kinomoto Sakura. – dijo ella sin bacilar.

- Vamos a ver..- Empezó a escribir. – Y por que estas aquí. –

- P-pues la verdad es que estoy bien no me hecho ningún daño. - menciono la castaña preocupada.

- Esta bien, pero eso lo revisara la doctora, que por cierto esta por venir. –

- Hiwamari – grito con tono agudo el conejito que antes se había ido. Con un gran salto llego a los hombres de la chica de cabello castaño oscuro. – Chyuu. – se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un beso.

- Mokona,- menciono divertida. La figura de una mujer se asomo por la puerta y entró dejando a la vista una mujer de cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, de estatura media-alta. Piel blanca y fina, cejas perfectamente alineadas y en medio de ella un especie de diamante morado. Su figura era curvilínea y pechos bastante desarrollados. – Tsunade-sama. –

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – menciono ella con bastante altivez.

- Pues la han traído a ella. – dijo ella acercándole el expediente a la doctora.

- Kinomoto Sakura, eres nueva no. – pregunto retóricamente. – Haber. – dijo acercándose a ella y mirándola de pies a cabeza. – Tu estas bien. –

- E-enserio – dudo la castaña. – Nos podemos ir. – pregunto sin ninguna énfasis.

- Pero tu.. – refiriéndose a Sasuke – No. – se acerco al chico que seguía recostado en la pared sin prestarle menor importancia a la rubia. Ella hizo lo mismo que con Sakura, escanearlo de pies a cabeza, pero se detuvo en el brazo donde había impactado el rayo. –Ven. –

- Hmp… - dijo este sin prestarle atención y pasando de su lado. –

- Sasuke. – dijo Sakura molesta. – Has caso a tus superiores. –

- No te estoy preguntando niño. – menciono la doctora enojada. Sujeto el brazo del chico quien molesto se solto del agarre, pero fue imposible para él ya que ella apretó el agarre. – siéntate. – le obligo. Y le llevó a la camilla donde antes estaba sentada la de ojos esmeraldas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura al sentir la tensión que se sentía entre ellos.

- Sakura . – menciono ella con dulzura, lo que asusto mas a la de ojos esmeralda. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -

-P-pues- tartamudeo la chica. – Un chico de cabello castaño, me iba atacar con un especie de rayo que salió de su mano. – explico. – Mi primo entonces, me protegió con su brazo. – La chica llamada Hiwamari abrió los ojos como platos ante tal comentario y se llevo las manos a la boca. El conejito bajo sus orejas como protegiéndose con ellas.

- Li, - dijo para si. – Lo que no entendió es por que no estas muerto. – Continuo observando el brazo, y luego le miro a la cara. El de cabello negro estaba molesto por como esa "señora" había podido ser capaz de sostenerlo con fuerza. Ella tomo con su mano la barbilla del chico, examinándola. – Ya veo. – sonrió. – Creo que Kakashi esta haciendo bien su trabajo. –

- De que habla – pregunto al fin Sasuke.

- En tu clase estaban practicando algo, no.

- Lo que sea que estuviéramos haciendo no entendí lo más mínimo. –

- Bueno cuando lo veas en la siguiente dile que tienes el sharingan. –

- ¿Y que es eso? –

- El te contestará. Si hibiese sabido utilizarlo mejor, no tendría ningún rasguño, pero para eso estamos no. – la doctora puso su mano derecha en el brazo afectado del chico y un especie de aura verde comenzó a emerger de ella.

- ¿Qué… - trato de decir el chico pero fue interrumpido.

- No te muevas. Hay muchas cosas que deben saber de esta escuela. Pero creo que hoy no es el día indicado. En responder a sus dudas. – dijo Tsunade concentrada en "Curar" al chico.

Sakura les miraba preocupada. Gracias a su torpeza su querido primo había salido afectado. Su cara denotaba preocupación y tristeza, Hiwamari noto eso y se acerco a ella.

- No te preocupes. – sonrió la de ojos cafes.

- P-pero fue mi culpa. –

- No- dijo ella algo enojada. - te equivocas, la culpa la tiene Li. –

- Li –

- Si, él. Es un chico problema. Desde que ingreso a este colegio no ha sido fácil para el ni para nosotros. Tiene muchos problemas en casa y los manifiesta en el colegio. Es una buena persona, pero no ha habido nadie que haya hecho salir a ese buena persona. – Sonrió – La chica de cabellos extrañamente rosados. – Sakura asintió. – Ella es su novia, actualmente, y la verdad es que han durado más que todas las anteriores; cuando ella esta cerca no hay por que preocuparse por que ella lo calma, no se como, pero lo hace. –

- P-pero, creo que te refieres a ella, ha estado tratando de calmarle pero no ha podido. .

- Estas segura de que ha sido ella.

- Si. Ella me advirtió que me apartara. –

- No te puedo creer. – menciono con incertidumbre Hiwamari. – De verdad que ha pasado algo grave con él. Pero no te preocupes, que si no te lo encuentras otra vez no habrá ningún problema. – dijo confiadamente la chica.

- Eso espero. – menciono tratando de sonreír la de ojos esmeraldas. – Tu crees que lo tengamos que llevar a un hospital. –

- Para nada, Tsunade-sama es la mejor doctora del universo. Nunca hay problemas para ella. –

La rubia seguía con el aura verde, moviendo circularmente su mano sobre el brazo del azabache.

- Hiwamari- menciono la doctora. – Ve y tráeme analgésico 3. -

- Corriendo, Tsunade-sama. – la chica en cuestión corrió hacia un estante cerca de un escritorio. Lo abrió y comenzó su búsqueda. Un "Eureka" salió de su labios casi inaudible para los demás. – Aquí esta. –

- Tómatelo. – demando la rubia. Esta vez el chico no puso objeción alguna, para una mujer de aquella fuerza, se había ganado el respeto de Sasuke. Hiwamari le extendió una pastilla y un vaso con agua, que este no dudo en aceptar. Mientras trago la pastilla Tsunade se dirigió a la pequeña Sakura. – Cual es su nombre. –

- Uchiha Sasuke. – dijo ella tranquilamente. Hiwamari lo anoto en el expediente.

- Bien. –dijo ella satisfecha. – Si tienen algún problema, pueden venir más tarde o mañana, de todas las maneras tienes que venir mañana para revisarte. – La doctora salió de la puerta por donde había salido.

- Chyuu. – beso la mejilla de Sakura. – Mokona quiere ser amiga de Sakura. –

- Esta bien. – dijo con un poco de sonrojo la castaña.

- Chyuu- beso la mejilla de Sasuke, pero este lo miro con cara de asesino. – También de Sasuke. –

-Hmp. – contesto este molesto cruzado de brazos.

- Sasuke se parece a Kurogane. – dijo la pequeña Mokona.

Hiwamari no pudo evitar reírse ante tal comentario.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

- Naruto – grito Sakura llegando a la amplia cafetería, que era un especie de campo con árboles, flores y un lago en medio, pero todo totalmente techado dejando que el sol se filtrara solo para iluminar pero no para quemar. – Tomoyo-chan. -

- Pensé que no llegarían. –

- Discúlpanos. – hizo una reverencia ante ellos. – Pero tuvimos que hacer una parada en la enfermería. –

- Teme, no la has cuidado como se debe. – acuso el rubio molesto.

- La verdad es que fue Sasuke quién me ha salvado. Pero por ahora es mejor relajarse y no pensar en ello. Luego les cuento. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti? - una leve risa se escucho departe de Tomoyo.

- Gracias Tomoyo. – dijo molesto hacia la amatista.

- El dobe es mas entretenido que la televisión. – menciono Sasuke en tono serio.

Ambas chicas se empezaron a reír.

- Teme… - dijo retándole con su puño cerrado hacia Sasuke. -

- Pero cuéntanos. – empezó Sakura antes de que comenzaran.

- Pues…

Flashback…

Al terminar la clase, Naruto se acerco a lo que el le pareció era la amiga de su infancia.

- emm… hola. – dijo algo tímido. La persona que le había hablado era de cabello negro largo y al darse vuelta a Naruto se le vinieron todos los colores a la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres? – menciono petulante y enojado.

- jeje, pensé que eras otra persona. – dijo el sonriendo avergonzado y poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

- ¡Otro admirador Neji! – Grito alguien de los que salía. – Ya te dije que es mejor que te cortes el cabello. - Muchos de los que escucharon comenzaron a reírse a moco tendido.

- Por tu culpa. – el chico "Neji" agarro la camisa de Naruto que hacía que se levantará. Una aura negra empezaba asomarse.

- Hola Neji. – dijo Tomoyo entrando oportunamente.

- Tomoyo – dijo él, algo avergonzado.

- El es mi amigo Naruto, sabes. –

- Enserio. – comenzó a dejarlo en el suelo. – _No te vuelvas a acercar a mi. – _le susurro a Naruto, quien solo asentía con temor y vergüenza pero más de la segunda.

- Le dices a Ten, que hoy me sentaré con nuevos amigos. – le sonrió y este asintió saliendo del aula.

- Nos vemos luego Tommy. –

Fin del flashback…

Todos se divirtieron ante el relato del rubio.

- Me hubiera matado de no ser por Tomoyo. –

- El es el novio de mi prima. – menciono divertida Tomoyo. – Por lo que nos llevamos muy bien. Siempre lo confunden con su hermana. Por que llevan el pelo igual de largo.

- Tiene una hermana. – pregunto Naruto.

- Eso no me lo contaste. –

- Creo que se me olvido. –

Algo dentro de el quiso seguir preguntando acerca de esa hermana, pero su curiosidad por lo que le paso a sus primos fue más fuerte.

- Ahora si cuéntenos lo que paso. – menciono Naruto. – Tomoyo aunque no lo demuestre quiere saber también. –

Y así comenzó Sakura con el relato…

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

Y así paso el receso y tuvieron que ir a sus clases… Sakura y Tomoyo tuvieron que ir a Física, Naruto que tenía Control. Sasuke tenía Arte de maniobras. Para beneficio de los tres primos las clases quedaban en el mismo piso.

Sasuke camino al aula 202, Sakura a la 205 y Naruto a la 208.

En cuanto entro sintió que muchos lo miraban pero noto como alguien en especial le miraba.

- Tu – mencionaron ambos, Syaoran y Sasuke.

- Bienvenidos a Arte de Maniobras, yo seré su profesor – en la pizarra se leía Kurogane. – No recibiremos clases en esta aula la tendremos en el gimnasio pero como hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno recibiremos veinte minutos clase teoríca – casi todos los alumnos renegaron ante el comentario. – Y lo que reste práctica. Yo escogeré las parejas. –

Fuego se denotaba en ambos chicos, ninguno de los quería ceder ante la mirada pero, alguno de los dos tendría que perder…

-Uchiha, he escuchado el rumo de que te enfrentaste a Li, me siento tan mal de no haber asistido. Así que ustedes serán los primeros. – ambos chicos sonrieron de placer. Esto se iba a poner interesante.

Muchos en la clase sonrieron y se emocionaron, lo mejor de que Li peleara era que perdían toda la clase y que los contrincantes siempre terminaban en el enfermería….

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

¡Hola!

¿Cómo andan? :p Yo ando de jeans y camisa! XD Bueno aquí la nueva actualización! Lo iba a colgar ayer pero eran ya las 8 y media y quiero actualizar dos fics mas para tener más audiencia! :p Que tal el cap! No estuvo taaan entretenido, pero heey! EL siguiente si que lo estará! :D Naruto cree que la encontrara, Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto por Sakura : (, Sakura sigue pensando en el.

He de aclarar algo! El amigo de la infancia de Kinomoto es Tsubasa, en este fic Ellos dos son gemelos! Syaoran y Tsubasa! :D Pero Tsubasa falleció =( Por lo que Syaoran siente un recelo hacia Kinomoto por haberle hecho ir a su cita y así agravar la situación de Tsubasa, pero Tsubasa lo hizo por ver a su amiga! Me entienden? Si no me lo hacen saber! :D

***Contestaciones***

Agoz25: Hola! :D Que bueno que te halla gustado el cap! Espero y este también! :p Espero que la aclaración de arriba sea de ayuda! Si no me lo dices y lo aclaro mejor! Además que a medida que avance se irá aclarando!

o0utkasztt: Hola! :D Noo! :( Al revés! El que murió fue el de Tsubasa Chronicles! :D

Gracias por dejar reviews! Sigan así! :p Espero y les haya gustado el cap! Espero actualizar en una o dos semanas! :D

¡Muchas gracias! :D

¡Hasta luego! ヘ(^_^ヘ)


	6. Enemigos Declarados

_****Eto…**_

_**Me encantaría poder decir "Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia son únicos y exclusivamente míos" Pero nop! Son de las maravillosas chicas CLAMP y de Kishimoto-sama…. Yo solo los utilizo para ver divertirme un rato y mezclarlos entre si, haber quién se queda con quién.**_

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad no es una coincidencia es algo inevitable'ttebayou**__**!****_

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

Fuego se denotaba en ambos chicos, ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante la mirada pero, alguno de los dos tendría que perder…

-Uchiha, he escuchado el rumor de que te enfrentaste a Li, me siento tan mal de no haber asistido. Así que ustedes serán los primeros. – ambos chicos sonrieron de placer. Esto se iba a poner interesante.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

Sakura no podía mantenerse despierta, tanta adrenalina y muchas ecuaciones elementales la estaban mareando.

- Sakura -

- Quie... Tsu..ba…sa…- pregunto retóricamente. - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Por que habéis sido tan brusco, ¿acaso te has olvidado de mi?-

- Para nada… - un chico de cabello castaño chocolatoso, ojos ámbares profundos con una cierta calidad irradiando, piel bronceada pero cubierto con porcelana, cejas pobladas pero delineadas, nariz respingada; altura alta; cuerpo robusto pero no llegando a hacer relleno. Vistiendo un conjunto de vaqueros y una camisa blanca.

- Pero…- él la abrazo como si no hubiesen pasado los años.

- Te he extrañado. –

- Yo también.- sus esmeraldas comenzaron a tornarse vidriosas. - Todavía no me perdono que por mi culpa hayas muerto. – le abrazo con fuerza y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir. - Por mi culpa, por mi estúpida idea de celebrar que estabas bien.

- No fue tú culpa. – refuto el chico.

- Pe..-

- No lo fue, el creador me necesitaba para un cargo especial. –

- Pero que es mas especial que la vida. – comenzó a decir con lagrimas la chica de cabello castaño.

- La bendición de ser el ángel guardián de la persona que mas he querido. –

- Ángel guardián –

Tsubasa asintió.

- ¿Mi ángel guardián? -

- Una propuesta tentadora, pero no. –

- ¿Alguno de tus padres? –

- No, - la chica le observo sin comprender. – Mi hermano. –

- ¿Tienes hermanos? –

- Hace unas horas tuviste el honor de conocerle. –

- Él es TU hermano. – pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tú", recibiendo un "si" como respuesta. – No puede ser, él es todo lo contrario a ti, él es frío, irradia una aura de maldad pura, y –

- El no era así. –

- Pero, yo nunca lo conocí. –

- Es que mis padres decidieron separarse ese año, por lo que nosotros también tuvimos que hacerlo, yo me quede con mi madre y el con mi padre. No nos visitábamos muy a menudo pues la relación entre ellos no era muy amistosa que digamos. Mi madre no mostraba ninguno de los problemas enfrente de mí, pero mi padre estaba afectando a Syao inconscientemente. –

- Oh. – exclamo la joven Sakura.

- Pero realmente eso no es muy importante ahora. En este instante esta tu primo enfrentándose a él. –

***Pum***

La castaña cayo al suelo, todos en la clase le miraron pero ella al parecer seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Incluso Tomoyo estaba sorprendida de lo que su nueva amiga era capaz de hacer.

- Señorita Daidouji.- menciono la profesora de la clase.

- Hai. -

- Lleve a la señorita Kinomoto a la enfermería. –

- Sakura. – susurraba la pelinegra para que la chica despertara, era casi imposible que ella la pudiera cargar.

- nee. – comenzaba a despertar.

- Sakura. –

- Hoee! – grito Sakura al saber que estaba por completo despierta.

Todos en la clase rieron.

- Señorita Kinomoto, por ser una estudiante nueva le pasaré este desliz, pero queda claro que solo esta vez. – la profesora sonrió con una cara bastante rara que a todos los presentes les recorrió un escalofrío.

- Haai. – se disculpo la castaña, casi a punto de llorar de la vergüenza.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

- Ja. – Bufo el profesor Kurogane. – Pensabas que te lo pondría igual de fácil-

- hmp. – artículo con desgana el chico de cabello chocolatoso. –

- Kurogane-sensei es el mejor de todos. – menciono una de las estudiantes.

- Cállate Nekoi, - un chico de cabello revoltoso demando. –

- Ryuo-oh, déjame ser. –

- Nunca aprenderás. –

- Uchiha, usarás la espada "Kusanagi". – el profesor lanzo una espada hacia el chico que por inercia supo como agarrarla. La forma de la espada era un tanto fácil de reconocer como simple katana, al igual que su funda; solo se podía apreciar en el mango hilo cruzado de dos colores, negro y verde, haciendo diamantes que se intercalaban entre sí.

- hai. – respondió el de ojos negros desenvainando sus ojos hacia la filosa arma.

- Y Li tendrá la oportunidad de utilizar el pequeño demonio. – Kurogane sonrió maliciosamente, y le entrego una espada bastante rara. Su hoja era extremadamente gruesa, pero a la vez se miraba en perfectas condiciones, además de que su filo no era normal. El mango al igual que la otra espada estaba forrada en hilos que hacían una serie de diamantes de dos colores distinos, negro rojo. El semblante del chino se volvió de enojo. – A menos de que no quieras usarla. –

- Hai. -

- Como Uchiha es nuevo he de repetir las normas de este pequeño combate. –

Li y Uchiha se miraban desafiándose.

- Ninguna gota de sangre se puede derramar. -

Li bufo. Uchiha no hizo ningún movimiento.

- Si alguno pone el pie fuera del round el encuentro termina. Para ganar deberán dejar al oponente sin su arma. O apuntar la espada a un punto vital del oponente. -

Un silencio abrumador comenzaba a formarse en el gimnasio, y los alumnos comenzaban a tomar posesión del auditorio. Algunos alumnos murmuraban pero no estaban dispuestos a hacer mucho ruido.

El encuentro comenzaría al escuchar el silbato del profesor Kurogane.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

- Buenos días. – un joven de cabello rubio, tez oscura, ojos cubiertos por unas gafas y un bigote estilo candado saludo a la clase. La vestimenta era bastante desconocida e intrigante, vestía solo unos pantalones, luego una camisa que solo cubría desde la esquina izquierda del hombro hasta la esquina inferior derecha de la cintura, dejando descubierto el hombro derecho. En su espalda tenía ocho espadas cuatro en cada lado. Una bufanda blanca acompañaba su vestimenta. –últimas frases. – Veo caras nuevas, cono da yo. -

- Namikaze Naruto. –

- Ya veo, muy bien tendrás la oportunidad de estar con mi asistente ya que todos están en pareja. –

- Sakura. – se presento la chica de cabellos rosa. – Mucho gusto. –

- Igual. –

- Nos están enseñando todos los jutsus que podemos hacer, según nuestro elemento. –

Naruto puso cara de poker, al no entender que era lo que la ojijade le decía.

- Creo que debemos saber cual es tu elemento primero. -

- El tuyo cuál es. –

- Yo, pues soy de viento. Pero ahora sabremos cual es el tuyo. –la chica hizo unos movimientos circulares encima de un libro y luego toco la palma de Naruto. – Wow, eres viento también, pero creo que estarás poco tiempo en esta clase. –

- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Killer bee-sensei. – llamo la chica al profesor, este no dudo en llegar. – Mire su marca. –

- Mmm. Eventualmente tendrá que ser trasladado. –

- No te preocupes aquí aprenderás como controlarlo. –

- Sigo sin entender. – una gotita estilo anime salió de la cabeza del rubio. Enserio debía ser una broma este tipo de clases. –

- Comienza con decir esto jutsus, mientras pones tus manos en la misma posición del libro. –

- Fijate en mi. –

- Kage bunshi no jutsu. – dijo la de cabello rosa mientras ponía sus manos juntas haciendo una señal. Tras terminar de decir aquella frase una persona igual salió de la nada. – Cuando perfecciones este jutsu continuaremos con los difíciles. -

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

Mientras Kurogane le indicaba algunos movimientos a Sasuke los alumnos comenzaban a platicar ente sí.

- No había visto tan emocionado a Li desde que se enfrento a Kurogane-sensei. –

- Ademas de que esta usando al pequeño demonio, solo he visto que Kurogane la haya sabido utilizar a la perfección. –

- Pero que me dices de Kusanagi, aunque parece un simple Katana la vez que la utilize no pude maniobrarla de ninguna forma. –

- Listos. – el sonido del silbato ensordeció todo el auditorio para dar inicio a una de las mejores peleas contra espada que se pudiesen imaginar.

Sasuke hizo el primer movimiento, atacando frontalmente. Este movimiento fue tapado por Syaoran quien se limitaba a sostener la espada cubriéndose el pecho. Sasuke notó esto y trato de atacar desde la superficie izquierda acto que no tomo por sorpresa al chino pues esquivo el ataque sin mover ni un centímetro la espada. El azabache se alejo para poder observar donde estaba más vulnerable su compañero, pero no contó con que el chino comenzaría a contraatacar. En un acto veloz Syaoran corrió hacia su contrincante atacando diagonalmente de derecha a izquierda y viceversa. Sasuke por su parte solo podía bloquear los movimientos con dificultad, hasta que con su fuerza empujo al castaño, haciendo que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio y así poder atacar nuevamente. La velocidad de Sasuke continuo hacia cada vez más difícil tapar los puntos vulnerables, pero no desanimo para nada al de ojos ámbares quién estaba esperando que el azabache parara un instante para utilizar todo su potencial.

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

Corriendo en los pasillos se encontraban dos jóvenes notablemente exaltadas.

-Sakura-chan- gritaba con dificultad la azabache. – Llegaremos a tiempo. –

- No entiendes lo que ha pasado. Ellos están peleando en este instante. –

- Para eso esta el profesor. Pero quienes están peleando para que te llame tanto la atención. –

- Sasuke y Li. –menciono la castaña notablemente preocupada.

Después de tanto correr llegaron al auditorio que estaba bastante lleno para solo ser una simple clase de pelea.

- Doumeki-kun. – grito la azabache a un chico que estaba sentado en la tercera fila del auditorio. El chico se movilizo rápidamente hacia donde las dos jóvenes estaban paradas. Sakura por su parte no dejaba de ver a su primo peleando con Li.

- Sakura te presente a Doumeki Shizuka – Doumeki un chico bastante alto para la edad que aparentaba, de cabello y ojos negros. Vestía una ropa de sacerdote antiguo.

- Mucho gusto. – articulo el chica al estar más pendiente de la batalla de que se estaba llevando a pocos centímetros

- Lo mismo digo –

- Iré directo al grano, mi amiga esta bastante preocupada del resultado de esta batalla. Y quiero que se de cuenta por medio de un experto que no hay nada por que preocuparse. –

- Esta bastante reñido, ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a perder. Y lo que es raro es que Li este llevando las cosas en serio. –

Tomoyo unió sus cejas en señal de preocupación, Doumeki no era del tipo que halagaba todo lo que miraba. Seguramente esta pelea no terminaría muy bien que se pudiera decir.

- Vamos Nii-chan. –animo Sakura por inercia al ver como el tal Li comenzaba atacar sin dejar algún tiempo para contraatacar.

La visto de ambos contrincantes se enfoco en la dulce ojiesmeralda.

Syaoran sonrió, esto era lo que estaba buscando desde el inicio de la batalla que ella presenciara como iba a terminar a su adorado salvador.

Sasuke se percato de ello y tomo la oportunidad para alejarse algunos metros de él para poder dar su último golpe.

Ambos corrieron como si no hubiese un mañana; lo único que podían hacer para sentirse orgullosos era quitarle la espada a su rival.

-¡Aaah! – gritaron al unisón.

Y ….

. _|. (o^ｰ^)o. |_. (ヒツゼン). _|. o(^ｰ^o) .

Hola! :D

Que les puedo decir lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta la nueva entrega de Hitzuzen. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido la batalla de ambos chicos. En el próximo cap aumentaré más las pelea así que no se preocupen que por los menos doscientas palabras serán para la batalla, en el siguiente episodio los protagonistas serán Hinata y Naruto, pero no crean que la tienen fácil, el rubio más que todo. Espero terminarlo para la próxima semana. :p

Ahora si..

**Contestaciones***

Agoz25: Hola! :D Espero que estes bien! Mil gracias por dejarme un review! Y que bueno que te pude aclarar la duda! :p Espero que puedas leer este cap y me des tu opinión. Hasta luego! :3

o0utkasztt: Hola! :D Me alegro que te haya sorprendido y que te haya gustado! :p Siii! A mi me fascinan ambos y que mejor que verlos pelear! Siempre tendrán una rivalidad y lo mejor va a ser por las Sakuras! :p Aunque Naruto no se quedará atrás y no le caera muy bien al castaño. Pues estas especulando muy bien! :p Pero lo tendrás que confirmar en los próximos capítulos! :p Espero que este cap también te guste! :p Hasta luego!

SakuraCardStar: Hola! Me alegro que te hayas unido a las lectoras de este fic! *-* Me alegro mucho de que te encante! :3 Pues si seguiste leyendo creo que te diste cuenta quien fue. Has acertado en todo! Pues que ha muerto es el Syaoran Clon, que ahora es el ángel de la guarda de Syaoran CCS; Siiip! Ella es la novia de Sakura Haruno! XD Creo que si se han besado! :p pero podemos dejarlo en que hasta ahí llegaron! :p Sii! Lo hará a su debido tiempo, como has especulaste bastante bien te diré que Syaoran y Sakura de CCS llevaran una clase juntitos! :3 Pero no te arrances el cabello! :p Espero que sigas leyendo este cap! :p

katha4792: Hola! Actualización disponible! :D Espero no me mates! TT-TT Sii! Es que son unos de mis animes preferidos y que mejor que combinarlos! En un mundo paralelo! :p Waa! n/n gracias! Me alegra que te haya dejado sorprendida! :p Espero que puedas leer este nuevo cap! :D Saludos! Hasta luego! ^-^

Espero y les haya gustado el cap! **Muchas gracias por dejar un review! No saben cuanta motivación me dan los reviews! :D Y se que no he cumplido en actualizar rápido pero espero que ahora si lo haga! :D **

**Las adoro chicas! Muchas gracias! :D**

¡Hasta luego! ヘ(^_^ヘ)


End file.
